Asile
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: Long One-Shot. Roxas est envoyé dans un nouveau monde pour réunir des informations, malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu... - Akuroku -


Salut les gens ! Voici ma première fiction Kingdom Hearts, j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez !

**Titre : **Asile

**Auteur : **Moi, soit Krystal-Sama

**Disclamer : **L'Organisation XIII ainsi que ses membres appartiennent à Square Enix, Link appartient à Miyamoto et Pikachu à Nintendo.

**Rating : **T

**Couples : **Akuroku et très léger Zemyx

**Note : **35 pages words, 21 385 mots (si si, si vous me croyez pas, z'avez qu'à compter !), c'est un trèèèès long One-Shot, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la découper en chapitres, désolée !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

_**Asile**_

Silencieuse.

A part nos pas et nos voix qui se répercutaient comme un écho entre les murs, rien ne semblait troubler la sérénité de la citadelle. Cette dernière était constamment éclairée et lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans un endroit dépourvu de lumière, il restait toujours le Kingdom Hearts qui faisait office de lune.

L'édifice était aussi immense, combien de personnes se sont perdues en son sein en cherchant la salle de réunion ou bien leur propre chambre. La citadelle était d'une couleur assez claire, ce qui contrastait avec la couleur de nos uniformes sombres, taches noires sur un long manteau blanc.

Lentement, en prenant mon temps, à petits pas mesurés, je me dirigeai vers la pièce où l'on me donnait habituellement les missions que je devais remplir chaque jour depuis mon arrivée ici. Le but de ces dernières était encore flou pour moi, je n'avais pas encore bien compris pourquoi il fallait récupérer des cœurs, à part que grâce à eux, nous allions devenir complets, avoir un cœur à notre tour. Mais pourquoi tous les regrouper, n'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'en récupérer seulement quelques uns pour nous treize ? C'était ça que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler, c'était trop compliqué pour moi.

Réprimant un long soupir, je m'engouffrai dans la salle de la citadelle où je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec ma chambre et je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Saïx n'étais pas encore arrivé, c'était assez rare que je sois là avant lui, il fallait donc que je l'attende pour savoir ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. En faisant un quart de tour, j'allai vers les canapés regroupés au fond et je m'installai sur l'un d'eux, vide, en face de celui qu'occupait Larxene. La blonde lisait quelque chose qui semblait grandement l'intéresser, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je plissai les yeux pour essayer de lire le titre du livre. Elle le remarqua puisqu'elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage et qu'elle me foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la vermine ? me cracha-t-elle. Quelque chose te dérange ?

Larxene, impulsive et très colérique doublée d'un sale caractère, elle me déteste et n'hésite jamais à me rabaisser, et elle en avait eu l'occasion lorsque nous avons fait une mission ensemble : piques sur piques, commentaires désagréables sur ma façon de me battre, j'eus le droit à tout et cela ne manqua pas de m'énerver.

- Non, lui répondis-je après quelques instants d'hésitation et avec une mine que j'essayais innocente.

- Alors arrête ton petit jeu et fiche-moi la paix !

Et elle se remit à sa lecture après avoir émis une série de petits bruits d'agacement. Je soupirai et, pour passer le temps, je me mis à jouer avec mes doigts. Après une dizaine de minutes, Demyx s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé blanchâtre, premièrement parce que Xaldin et Xigbar étaient installés sur les deux autres, et Larxene sur le troisième, et deuxièmement parce qu'il me trouvait beaucoup plus sympathique que la majorité de l'Organisation – il me l'avait dit lui-même. Il commença à jouer de son sitar, ce qui lui attira les foudres de la blonde en face qui, après quelques poignés de secondes où elle essaya de se concentrer, abandonna son livre en le jetant à côté d'elle et croisa les bras. J'eus un petit sourire en coin, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas grâce à dieu, et je tournai la tête lorsque j'aperçus une touffe de cheveux roux bien connu qui entrait dans la pièce. Axel me fit un signe de main avant de se diriger vers moi à grands pas.

- Salut Roxas ! me souhaita-t-il.

- Salut Axel, lui répondis-je.

Il se laissa tomber entre moi et Demyx. J'aimais bien Axel, lors de ma première semaine au sein de l'Organisation, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi, il m'avait emmené, un soir, au sommet d'une horloge et m'avait donné une glace, au goût salé et sucré à la fois, à l'eau de mer, et depuis, c'était devenu un rituel. Nous étions amis, et c'était bien le seul avec qui je parlais aisément.

- Ca va aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et toi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Deux semaines pour être exact.

- C'est normal, on est débordé par les missions, me répondit Axel dans un soupir, j'ai dû en faire quatre d'affilé hier…

- M'en parle pas, bougonna Demyx.

- Oh, comme si cela allait te tuer, ricana Larxene.

- On voit que c'est pas toi qui dois te taper des sans-cœurs géant à la suite, mon sitar a une vilaine rayure sur la côté, là…

Il désigna le fameux endroit sur son instrument.

- Pauvre enfant…

Saïx choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée. Je le remerciai intérieurement, je ne voulais pas assister à une dispute insensée surtout quand cela incluait la blonde, bien heureusement, elle n'était pas assez folle pour faire ça en présence du bras droit du Supérieur. Ce dernier alla d'abord voir nos deux confrères plus loin, qui se levèrent dès qu'il eut fini, et il vint vers nous en se plaçant derrière le canapé où était installée Larxene. Il se tourna d'abord vers elle.

- Toi, il faut que tu te rendes à Agrabah, dit-il, il y a un afflux important et inexpliqué de Sans-cœur et je veux que tu trouves quelle en est la cause.

La blonde acquiesça, se leva en attrapant son livre et s'en alla, ce fut au tour du guitariste.

- Demyx, tu vas aller au Pays des Merveilles, le lapin et le chat intriguent Xemnas, trouve des informations sur eux.

- Chouette, se réjouit le blond, pas de Sans-cœur à abattre !

Il bondit sur ses deux jambes, fit disparaître son sitar et partit en sautillant, mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus le retint par le bras.

- Et ne te perds pas ! gronda-t-il.

Demyx déglutit, Saïx le lâcha et le guitariste s'enfuit à toute jambe. Ce fut notre tour.

- Axel, tu iras dans la ville du Crépuscule pour nous débarrasser de quelques Sans-cœurs réputés pour être puissants, quant à toi Roxas, tu vas aller dans un nouveau monde pour y recueillir des informations.

Nous hochâmes la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé, Saïx nous lança un regard condescendant avant de nous tourner le dos et partir sans demander son reste. Axel et moi, nous nous levâmes en même temps.

- Bien, encore une journée chargée, j'espère qu'on aura le temps d'aller manger une glace aujourd'hui.

- Oui, moi aussi…

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que je n'y avais pas été tellement j'étais surchargé, et ça me manquait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la salle : Larxene entrait dans un couloir obscur, Demyx trainait le plus possible pour ne pas y aller et Saïx parlait avec Zexion et Vexen. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, dans quelques jours, une bonne partie des membres partira pour le Manoir Oblivion, la citadelle sera alors vide sans les agitateurs habituels, pas que ça me manquera, Larxene partira avec son vilain caractère, Vexen avec ses airs dérangés, Zexion avec ses bouquins, Lexaeus avec sa violence et Marluxia avec ses fleurs, mais ça fera bizarre, c'est tout.

Je regardai Axel disparaître avant d'inspirer un bon coup et d'ouvrir à mon tour un couloir des Ténèbres. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais, il suffisait de tendre la main et de se répéter dans sa tête le nom de l'endroit où on devait aller. Saïx m'avait dit avant que je ne parte à ma toute première mission en solitaire – c'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules fois qu'il m'avait parlé d'autre chose que mes missions – qu'il fallait avoir un potentiel magique suffisant et une sacré force d'esprit pour arriver à ouvrir un couloir. J'ai demandé comment Demyx faisait lui, et Saïx m'a répondu que c'était un « cas à part »…

En parlant de ce dernier, je tournai la tête vers le guitariste qui, mine boudeuse et contrainte, prenait dans ses mains le papier que lui tendait le bras droit du Xemnas où était écrit ce qu'il devait faire durant sa mission avec une petite carte faite main, comme d'habitude. A côté passa Marluxia qui tenait dans ses mains un pot de fleurs, il allait sûrement l'installer sur l'une des tables basses pour que ça fasse « plus joli », mais tous savaient déjà qu'à peine l'homme aux cheveux roses aurait le dos tourné, Saïx giclerait son immondice à la poubelle vite fait bien fait. Je souris et je pénétrai dans le couloir obscur que j'avais créé quelques instants plus tôt, laissant derrière moi la citadelle et espérant que je finisse assez tôt pour aller manger une glace.

_*0*0*0*_

J'atterri dans une ruelle. Pas sombre, donc il faisait jour – important de le préciser car, dans certains mondes, il fait nuit quand on vient -, entourée par de hauts bâtiments et jonchée de détritus et de poubelles qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Charmant, commentais-je intérieurement.

A grands pas décidés, je me dirigeais vers le seul bout de la ruelle, qui s'avéra être une impasse, pour voir un peu où est-ce que j'étais ainsi que glaner quelques petites informations qui rempliraient mon rapport de mission.

Le soleil m'éblouit et je me retrouvai dans une immense rue bondée avec une route au milieu où des engins mécaniques circulaient. Ces derniers me firent penser au tram de la Cité du Crépuscule, sauf que c'était plus petit et plus individualisé, avec quatre roues. Je les mémorisai le plus possible pour pouvoir faire un petit croquis après et je regardais autour de moi. Diverses odeurs me parvenaient, de viennoiseries, de parfum et aussi des poubelles de derrière, les maisons étaient tellement hautes qu'il était impossible de songer à monter dessus et y circuler librement, on pouvait le faire à Agrabah, et c'était assez pratique, mais pas ici, dommage. Les gens de ce monde étaient habillés bizarrement, de couleur criarde, tout en noir, de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Je restai planté ou j'étais comme un piquet, à regarder partout, traquer le moindre petit détail pouvant m'en dire plus, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que les passants me jetaient de petits coups d'œil intrigués. Me souvenant que je ne devais pas attirer l'attention, je me fondis dans la masse. Axel m'avait dit un jour que, si j'étais en mission de repérage et que j'étais perdu, il fallait que je « suive la vague ». Et c'est ce que je fis.

Après trois quarts d'heures de marche et de bousculades, je demeurais encore plus perdu et dérouté par ce monde si complexe. Soupirant, je décidais de demander quelques petites choses à une personne au hasard, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que, si je parle à une seule personne sur toutes celles que j'ai croisées, l'on fasse le lien avec moi et un quelconque événement étrange. J'abordai une jeune fille de dos, habillée de bleu et de noir, cheveux châtains lâchés, qui, apparemment, attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Heu, excusez-moi…

Elle se retourna vers moi, me laissant découvrir un visage fin et un regard noisette, et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouah ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que je ne puisse placer un seul mot. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient un concours de Cosplays dans le coin !

Cos… play ? Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais en tout cas, ça avait l'air d'éveiller sa curiosité, c'était avantageux pour moi.

Elle me tourna autour pendant une poignée de secondes, me détaillant sous toutes les coutures, n'hésitant pas à me soulever les bras ou encore à farfouiller dans mes cheveux, avant de revenir devant moi.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un Cosplay aussi bien fait, me félicita-t-elle, tu t'es cosplayé en un perso de Kingdom Hearts, non ?

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller d'eux-mêmes sous le coup de la surprise, comment pouvait-elle connaître l'existence du Kingdom Hearts ?

- C'est ce que je pensais, ce costume, c'est un membre de l'Organisation XIII, attends voir que je réfléchisse…

La jeune fille se tortilla dans tous les sens, penchant la tête à droite, à gauche, sûrement pour secouer le peu qu'elle avait dans la tête.

- Ah, ça y est ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Tu t'es cosplayé en Roxas !

Si j'avais eu un cœur, ce dernier se serait arrêté, mais comme la vie était injuste et que je n'en avais pas, ce fut ma respiration qui se bloqua.

- C'est bien réussi, on croirait le vrai !

C'était sûrement parce que _j'étais _le vrai, et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle croyait naïvement que j'étais un faux…

Prenant mon courage à deux mains – et une grande bouffée d'air frais par la même occasion -, je lui demandais :

- Comment connais-tu l'existence du Kingdom Hearts ?

Elle me fixa bizarrement.

- C'est une question bête qui tu poses là, me répondit-elle.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, elle aperçut quelque chose derrière moi, puisque je vis ses yeux pétiller, et me dépassa.

- Bonne chance pour ton concours ! me souhaita-t-elle joyeusement.

Ne savant pas de quoi elle parlait, et pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure, je fis volte-face tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers un jeune garçon et deux autres filles qui lui faisaient des signes de main. Etant resté sur ma faim, et non content de la réponse qu'elle m'avait donnée, je la rattrapai bien vite et j'emprisonnai son bras. Elle fut coupée dans son élan, elle tourna la tête pour me dévisager, étonnée.

- Réponds, lui intimais-je, comment connais-tu le Kingdom Hearts et l'Organisation ?

Elle en fut confuse quelques instants.

- Mais… je… c'est…

- Et comment tu connais mon nom, parle !

- Mais ce n'est… qu'un jeu…

- Quoi ?

- Lise, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune garçon vers lequel elle se dirigeait avant s'était approché, il semblait inoffensif, mais il pourrait bien être tout autre, surtout avec la carrure qu'il possédait.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça, m'offusquais-je, le Kingdom Hearts n'est pas un jeu !

- Kingdom Hearts ? répéta le garçon. Si, c'est un jeu, ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui est dedans est fictif.

- Parce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être un personnage fictif tout droit sorti d'un jeu ?! m'emportais-je.

Pourquoi je m'énervais ? Parce que ces gens connaissaient l'existence du fruit de mon labeur alors qu'il était sensé être secret ? Parce qu'ils connaissaient l'Organisation et mon nom et qu'ils prétendaient que ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Non, c'était ce monde, il me stressait, il était différent de tous les autres, et j'étais incapable de dire en quoi.

- Zack, il… il me fait peur et il veut pas me lâcher…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Lâchez-la, me dit-il.

Gentiment, aucune menace décelable dans le ton qu'il avait pris, mais on m'avait appris à me méfier des apparences. Insouciant, il ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qu'il reçu en plein estomac, il s'effondra à genoux, il avait peut-être l'air imposant, mais il restait tout aussi mou qu'un Sans-cœur. Les deux filles de derrière poussèrent de petits cris, je remarquai que l'une d'elle tenait près de son oreille quelque chose de rectangulaire et qu'elle lui parlait. Je n'accordai aucune importance à cela.

Je reportai mon regard vers la jeune fille que je tenais, qui sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que je la fixais.

- Tu me fais mal, se plaignit-elle, lâche-moi !

- Seulement lorsque tu auras répondu à mes questions.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu, s'époumona-t-elle, un jeu !

- Serais-tu un Sans-cœur envoyé pour me déconcentrer ?

L'idée venait tout juste de m'effleurer. Deux Sans-cœurs puissants qui avaient prévus que je me perde et qui avaient échafaudés un plan pour me déstabiliser et mieux me tuer ensuite.

C'était plausible.

La fille commença à se débattre et à me hurler dans les oreilles. Je restai néanmoins de marbre, déterminé à ce qu'elle me donne les réponses voulues. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, par contre, c'est que le garçon, à qui j'avais aplati l'abdomen il y avait à peine quelques instants, ne se relève et m'attaque. J'évitai de justesse son poing, je fus contraint de reculer et, par la même occasion, de lâcher la brune qui courut jusqu'à ses deux amies en pleurant. Je laissai échapper un bruit d'agacement digne de Larxene avant de regarder le garçon s'avancer vers moi, l'air menaçant. Il ne me fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider que, étant donné les circonstances, il valait mieux rentrer à la citadelle plutôt que d'aggraver les choses ici, Lexaeus était plus doué pour ce genre de choses que moi et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de s'en occuper.

J'esquivai le deuxième coup de poing qu'on voulait m'administrer, je mis un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes de mon agresseur et je partis en courant vers l'endroit où le couloir obscur m'attendait sagement. Après quelques minutes à zigzaguer entre les gens, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi.

Le garçon était peut-être aussi mou qu'un Sans-cœur, cependant, il était très rapide et n'avait aucun mal à me courser.

J'augmentai l'allure, je n'hésitai pas à pousser quelques passants pour gagner de la vitesse, mais même en faisant ça, mon poursuivant arrivait à gagner du terrain sur moi. En le regardant une fois, je remarquais qu'il avait pris l'objet rectangulaire à l'une des deux filles et qu'il le tenait aussi à l'oreille.

Peut-être une arme, pensais-je, soyons prudents.

Et s'il fallait que j'utilise ma Keyblade devant tout le monde pour m'en sortir, alors je l'utiliserais. Xemnas ne sera pas content, certes, mais c'était mieux que de se faire attraper ici.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, j'aperçus enfin l'impasse par laquelle j'étais arrivé. Et il était temps, car le garçon n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

J'atteignis enfin la ruelle, je vis tout au fond, caché derrière une poubelle, le portail qui m'attendait sagement. J'entendis le garçon arriver derrière moi, je souris, j'allais bientôt disparaître sous ses yeux et le laisser là sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, j'avais gagné.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air et vint se planter dans mon cou, je poussai un cri sous la surprise et la douleur incroyable que cela m'avait fait sur le coup. Je retirai la chose de mon cou d'un geste vif et la jetai à terre : c'était blanc, en plastique avec une aiguille au bout recouverte de sang, le mien, là où cela m'avait piqué.

Ce fut soudain, je me sentis tout à coup faible, je fus incapable de faire un pas de plus, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'étalai au sol, vidé de mes forces. Je pus néanmoins soulever la tête et voir, impuissant, le couloir obscur disparaître et me couper tout espoir d'échapper à ce monde et son étrangeté.

Ma tête retomba sur le béton, mes paupières devinrent aussi lourdes que du plomb et l'envie de m'assoupir m'assaillit. Yeux mi-clos, j'eus juste le temps d'entrevoir le garçon qui me poursuivait s'arrêter et s'agenouiller devant moi avant de sombrer dans les abymes sombres de l'inconscience la plus totale.

_...o0O0o..._

Noir.

Noir à taches blanches.

Blanc à taches noires.

Blanc.

Il me fallut quelques minutes difficiles pour me réveiller et percuter que ce qu'il y avait devant moi n'était qu'un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Secouant mes membres endormis, je m'assurai qu'il ne me manquait rien – on ne savait jamais – avant d'essayer de me mettre assis. Tâche ardue puisque je me sentais toujours aussi faible, mes bras n'arrivaient pas à me soutenir convenablement et je me retrouvais à chaque tentative couché dans le lit dans lequel on m'avait installé. Abandonnant, voyant très bien que je n'étais pas en état de me lever, je décidai de me rendormir pour récupérer. Je fermai les yeux et je n'eus aucun mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je dus émerger quelques heures plus tard. Je réitérai la tentative de me lever et j'y arrivai du premier coup, je me mis assis sur le bord du lit, j'avais légèrement mal à la tête. Je regardai autour de moi : une pièce blanche circulaire assez petite, où trônaient une table, une chaise et un lit, avec une toilette dans un coin. Une porte, blanche aussi, close semblait être la seule sortie de la pièce, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, je me levai et je me dirigeai vers cette dernière. J'actionnai la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

En bref, j'étais coincé, prisonnier dans un endroit inconnu, incapable de prévenir un membre qui aurait pu venir à mon secours, c'était une situation que je n'avais jamais vécue et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'en sortir, la procédure à suivre, on ne me l'avait pas enseigné lors de mon entrainement. Alors que j'étais en train de cogiter – et paniquer aussi -, je remarquai qu'on avait troqué mon uniforme noir contre une tenue blanche plus légère.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout pour sortir d'ici. Première chose à faire, s'armer et défoncer la porte à coup de Keyblade. Je tendis le bras et j'appelai la clé intérieurement, en la visualisant dans ma tête.

Mais tout ce que je fis apparaître, ce fut du vide.

Fixant ma main qui ne tenait rien, contrairement à ce que j'attendais, je refis l'opération plusieurs fois, mais toujours, le vide fut le seul résultat que j'obtins. Découragé, je m'effondrai sur le lit que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt, des questions plein la tête.

Comment des personnes pouvaient-elles connaître l'existence du Kingdom Hearts et de l'Organisation alors que nous faisons tout pour être discrets ?

Comment cette jeune fille connaissait-elle mon nom ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait piqué dans le cou juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse ?

Où étais-je ?

Pourquoi m'avait-on pris mon uniforme ?

Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à invoquer ma Keyblade ?

Pourtant, hier, lorsque j'avais été envoyé au Château de la Bête, j'avais pu la faire apparaître sans mal, mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Je me mis assis, tous mes problèmes avaient commencés depuis que j'étais arrivé dans ce monde, si j'arrivais à sortir de cette pièce et à revenir à l'endroit où le couloir obscur était apparu, je pourrais retourner à la citadelle. Saïx m'avait aussi dit avant que je ne parte à une mission qu'il était impossible, une fois arrivé dans le monde, de créer un couloir autre part que l'endroit où il nous avait déposé. C'était contraignant et aucun des membres n'avait manqué de se plaindre.

Je me mis debout et je fis les cent pas dans la pièce, puisque de tout façon, je n'avais que ça à faire en attendant que les choses bougent.

Après une heure où je tournai comme un véritable lion en cage, j'entendis un cliquetis venant de la porte fermée, je m'arrêtai et je me tournai vers cette dernière que je vis s'ouvrir pour voir entrer un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des lunettes. Il referma derrière lui et s'avança vers moi d'un pas tranquille.

- Alors, on est réveillé ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi avec un sourire.

Sourire gentil ou sadique, je n'aurais pas su dire.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans un endroit adapté pour les gens comme toi, me répondit-il.

- Les… les gens comme moi ?

Je ne comprenais pas, il y avait aussi des Simili dans ce monde là ?

- Bref, veux-tu bien me suivre, s'il te plaît ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Tu es bien méfiant, me reprocha l'homme.

- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? répliquais-je.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Je suppose qu'il est trop dangereux pour te laisser quitter ta chambre pour l'instant.

- Ma chambre ?

- Je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce en me laissant seul.

J'étais perdu, cet endroit ne pouvait pas être ma chambre, il était impossible que je me trouve dans la citadelle, puisque j'étais toujours dans le monde où l'on m'avait envoyé. Et puis, dans la citadelle, je pouvais invoquer sans problème ma Keyblade…

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, et accompagné par deux autres hommes, un plus vieux et un plus jeune. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et resta planté devant, les bras croisés, les deux autres vinrent vers moi.

- Alors, comment se porte notre nouvel arrivant ? questionna le plus vieux.

Cheveux poivre et sel, ridé, un regard qui me donnait l'impression que je n'étais qu'un enfant – bon, c'est un peu vrai, mais quand même -, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon garçon, je suis le docteur Nock, et voici mon ami le docteur Amerris.

- Docteur ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne suis pas malade…

Où peut-être que j'étais ici parce que je m'étais évanoui et qu'ils voulaient savoir pourquoi. Dans ce cas, si c'était ça, je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'allais mieux.

- Si, et nous sommes là pour t'aider.

- Mais je me sens bien !

- Là n'est pas le problème, bien, dis-nous d'abord ton nom.

J'hésitai, mais après mûres réflexions, ce n'était pas avec mon nom qu'ils iront bien loin.

- Roxas, répondis-je.

- Non, nous voulons ton vrai nom.

Mon vrai nom ? C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Roxas, répétais-je.

Long soupir de la part du moyen-vieux.

- Tu dois bien avoir un deuxième nom, non ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir. J'avais qu'un seul et unique nom, et je ne savais pas pourquoi eux cherchaient à m'en donner un deuxième.

- Roxas.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers son confrère.

- Roxas, ça vient d'où ça ?

- D'un jeu, Kingdom Hearts si je me souviens bien.

Je fis les gros yeux, eux aussi insinuaient que le Kingdom Hearts n'était qu'un jeu ?

- Encore un cyberaddict, soupira le ridé, c'est le troisième ce mois-ci…

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demandais-je.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi et, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, je n'avais aucune indication de temps, s'il faisait jour, nuit, si l'on était le matin ou l'après-midi, et il fallait que je rentre à la citadelle, moi.

- Voyons, on t'a amené ici hier matin…

Hier ? Ca voulait dire que j'avais passé la nuit dans ce monde ?

C'était officiel, Saïx allait me tuer, déjà qu'il ne supportait pas le moindre retard ou le moindre échec, ne pas me voir rentrer avait sans doute dû l'énerver au plus haut point. Je me souvins le jour où Demyx avait disparu trois jours d'affilé, c'était Axel qui l'avait retrouvé, le sitariste s'était perdu au Pays des Merveilles. Saïx avait hurlé tellement fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre depuis l'autre bout de la citadelle et on n'avait pas vu le brun les trois jours suivants, et il n'était pas en mission cette fois là.

- … et tu as dormi jusqu'à cette après-midi.

Un jour et demi sans être rentré, ça aggravait encore plus mon cas.

- Il faut que je sorte, dis-je.

- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas guéri, me répondirent les médecins.

- Mais je ne suis pas malade ! leur hurlais-je.

Le vieux posa un doigt sur mon front et le tapota.

- C'est là-dedans que ça ne va pas.

Il me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

- Je… je ne suis pas fou ! m'indignais-je.

Ils hochèrent les épaules avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte, où le jeune s'écarta et la leur ouvrit.

- Tu vas rester seul aujourd'hui, on t'intégrera aux autres demain.

- Aux autres ? Mais où je suis ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Dans un asile, mon garçon.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Un asile ? Je n'avais rien à faire dans un asile, je voulais rentrer !

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

- C'est hors de question.

Ils traversèrent tous trois la porte et fermèrent à clé derrière eux. Rapides, les bougres.

Je couru vers la seule sortie possible et je tambourinai à la porte en hurlant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ca ne me soulagea pas.

Après une heure où je m'évertuai à me briser la voix et les mains, j'abandonnai finalement, voyant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Ils me tenaient et je ne pouvais pas sortir. Terrible réalité, mais c'était comme ça.

Vidé de mes forces, je m'écroulai sur le lit, la gorge sèche et les mains douloureuses, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retins. Prisonnier dans une petite pièce circulaire dans un asile, aux mains de gens qui me prenait pour un fou et dans un monde qui commençait sérieusement à m'effrayer, je cru en cet instant que je ne pouvais pas tomber aussi bas que je ne l'étais déjà. Je m'imaginai ce que les autres membres étaient en train de penser de ma disparition, Larxene serait contente, Xigbar aussi, ils me détestent tous les deux, Saïx grognerait en disait que cela fait un pantin de moins pour les missions, Marluxia s'en foutrait royalement et s'en retournerait à ses fleurs, Demyx serait déçu, Axel triste, et les autres ne s'en apercevront même pas. Axel, je n'avais pas pu aller manger une glace hier, et… peut-être que je n'allais jamais le revoir.

Sur cette pensée, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et je laissai librement couler mes larmes, tâchant de limiter les tremblements que me faisaient faire les sanglots qui m'assaillaient de toute part. Ca avait été plus fort que moins, alors je me laissai aller. Finalement un peu soulagé d'avoir pleuré, je m'endormi sans trop de mal et je plongeai dans un sommeil rempli de monstres et de démons.

_...o0O0o..._

A peine fus-je éveillé que j'étais déjà debout sur mes deux pattes à arpenter la pièce qu'on m'avait assigné de force. L'heure n'était plus aux larmes et aux pleurnicheries, une sourde colère s'était emparée de moi durant la nuit et j'avais la ferme intention de la faire partager à tout le monde. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme qui était resté à la porte hier vint m'apporter ce qui semblait être mon petit-déjeuner, il eut l'immense privilège d'être ma première victime.

- C'est pas empoisonné, au moins ? demandais-je acide.

Il me lança un regard amusé tout en haussant les sourcils. Apparemment, c'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait celle-là.

Pour me prouver sa bonne foi, il attrapa ma fourchette, la plongea dans l'assiette d'œufs bouillis et en mangea. Pas d'évanouissements, pas de perte de contrôle, pas de vomissements, non, c'était pas empoisonné.

L'homme reposa le couvert et se tourna vers moi.

- Mange, m'ordonna-t-il, on t'intégrera au groupe tout à l'heure.

Je ne me posai même pas la question de ce qu'il entendait par groupe, trop occupé à vouloir faire chier mon monde.

- C'est quand tout à l'heure ?

- A dix heures précises, me répondit-il.

- C'est quand dix heures ?

Il tiqua, ça marchait !

- Voyons, fais le calcul, on apporte le petit-déjeuner à sept heures et demi, donc pour aller jusqu'à dix heures, dix moins sept virgule cinq est égal à deux virgule cinq, il faudra donc que tu attendes deux heures et demi !

Oui, effectivement, ça _marchait…_

Même ma première tentative à le désespérer n'avait pas marché, c'était des coriaces ici.

- Et je fais quoi moi pendant deux heures et demi ?

- Tu attends, rien de plus.

Et il partit sans ajouter un mot. Ah ! Attendre, facile à dire, il n'y avait rien à faire ici, et encore…

Etant donné que j'étais mort de faim – et oui, ça faisait presque deux jours que je n'avais rien mangé – je me forçais à avaler ce que l'on m'avait amené : des œufs bouillis, un croissant et un bol de chocolat chaud. Demain, je réclamerais des toasts et de la confiture, et si ça ne marchait pas, je réessaierais le jour suivant et ainsi de suite.

Je dus mettre environ vingt minutes pour manger, il restait encore deux heures à tuer, et il n'y avait pas que Dieu qui savait que ça allait être long. Très long. Je tournai tout autour de la pièce, traquant la moindre faille qui aurait pu assurer ma fuite, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de fenêtre, pas de conduit d'aération, ni même un seul petit trou qui aurait pu me donner de l'air frais et une odeur autre que celle du renfermé. Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, je couru vers la porte et me mis à tambouriner dessus. J'entendis des bruits de pas et quelqu'un regarder par l'œilleton avant qu'on ne me parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda une voix que je reconnue comme étant celle du jeune.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Quelques instants de silence.

- Il est huit heures vingt, m'annonça-t-il avant de repartir.

Encore plus d'une heure et demie à attendre donc.

Je me remis à la conquête d'une petite ouverture, mais après avoir revérifié trois fois, je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen autre que la porte pour sortir de ce trou. En parlant de porte, je me dirigeai vers cette dernière et retapai. Le jeune revint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures et demie.

Et il s'en alla une nouvelle fois. Que c'était long, mais alors que c'était long.

Soupirant, je me roulai en boule sur le lit et je fermai les yeux, cherchant à m'évader quand même un minimum, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je possédais un don de télépathie et je pourrais alerter les autres de ma situation, ils viendraient me sauver en tuant les deux fous furieux qui m'avaient enfermés ici et je retournerais à la citadelle pour pouvoir ensuite aller déguster une glace à l'eau de mer en compagnie d'Axel, ça serait le pied.

Dans mes rêves, oui…

Je me levai après avoir essayé de contacter par la force de la pensée un membre de l'Organisation – qui ne tente rien n'a rien – et me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers la seule sortie où je tapai des poings. Le jeune rappliqua aussitôt.

- Quoi ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

Il y eut un blanc.

- Dix heures moins vingt-cinq.

J'avais passé autant de temps à m'imaginer être secouru par mes confrères ? Ou alors je m'étais tout simplement endormi… Oui, ça devait être ça.

Je revins vers mon lit et j'entrepris de le faire, et même si j'étais prisonnier d'un asile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester maniaque, je n'aimais pas le désordre, c'était tout.

Ma besogne finie, je me mis à faire ce que j'avais déjà fait à trois reprises : appeler le jeune qui vint aussitôt.

- Quoi encore ? redemanda-t-il excédé.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- T'en as pas marre de me demander ça toutes les cinq minutes ?

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il est dix heures moins vingt ?

Ah bah ça, quand je faisais chier mon monde, je faisais chier mon monde.

- A quoi cela t'avance-t-il de me demander ça ? On viendra te chercher quand il faudra !

- C'est que, je m'ennuie moi, lui répondis-je avant que l'idée de partir ne l'effleure, et je n'ai aucune indication de temps dans cette chambre. Encore, si j'avais une horloge ou même une simple montre, je saurais quelle heure il est et je passerais mon temps à regarder la trotteuse faire le tour du cadran au lieu de vous appeler, mais non, je n'ai rien.

De nouveau un blanc, et un point pour moi.

- Il est dix heures moins le quart.

Et il partit. Je savourai ma première victoire, c'était déjà ça de fait, de lui avoir cloué le bec. Le reste du temps qu'il restait à passer, j'essayai de faire apparaître ma Keyblade, mais mes tentatives se soldant toutes par des échecs, je me mis assis dans min lit avant de me relever plus tard et de tambouriner à la porte, histoire d'en remettre une nouvelle couche. Des pas lourds se firent entendre, signe que l'agacement commençait à se faire sentir, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant moi, je pus voir le jeune me regarder avec un soupçon d'irritation dans le regard.

- C'est l'heure, me dit-il.

- Pas trop tôt, maugréais-je.

Il me fit sortir et je le suivis dans des couloirs clairs jusqu'à une petite salle.

Remplie de personnes qui semblaient toutes avoir des choses intéressantes à y faire, anodine au premier regard… Sauf qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des dérangés mentaux ici, ça cassait un peu l'ambiance. Mon accompagnateur me poussa dans la pièce et referma derrière moi, il avait peur que je m'échappe, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je regardai autour de moi et j'aperçus le ridé d'hier s'avancer vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être sûrement heureux d'avoir une nouvelle personne à expérimenter, cela me fit penser à Vexen et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Alors mon garçon, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Vous êtes Amerris ou Nock vous ? demandais-je innocemment. J'ai un trou de mémoire…

Bien évidemment, je savais que lui, c'était Nock, mais bon, si je voulais arriver à mes fins…

- Nock, mon garçon, Nock. Alors dis-moi, comment était ton petit-déjeuner ?

Sûrement des questions quotidiennes, pour voir si le service laissait à désirer, ou bien savoir si j'étais tout bien dans ma tête par le biais de simples réponses.

- Mon chocolat et mes œufs étaient froids et mon croissant avait un goût de pâte.

- Bien bien, et en attendant de venir ici, tu t'es bien amusé ?

Je faillis m'étouffer d'indignation, il se moquait de moi là !

_- Amusé _? Deux heures et demi à attendre avec rien à faire ou encore rien pour s'occuper et vous, vous me demandez si je me suis bien _amusé _? C'était plutôt d'un ennui mortel ! Je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était.

Il me dévisagea quelques instants, abasourdi.

- Tu es plutôt lucide, me dit-il.

- Effectivement, lui répondis-je, j'ai même remarqué que vous portiez les mêmes habits qu'hier et que vous vous ne vous étiez pas rasé ce matin.

Ce fut à son tour de s'étrangler.

Comme sur des roulettes, mon petit plan.

Après avoir retrouvé son calme, le docteur me prit par les épaules et se tourna vers les autres.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouveau petit camarade, il s'appelle Roxas et je vous demanderais d'être bien gentils avec lui !

Quelques personnes daignèrent lever la tête quelques secondes avant de se désintéresser complètement de moi et de retourner vaquer à leurs petites occupations.

- Quel accueil, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

- Et quel cynisme, me rétorqua le ridé, toi aussi sois gentil, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec toi.

Ca, ça allait être difficile. Il me jeta un regard, celui qui me disait de ne pas faire de bêtises, avant de s'évaporer et d'aller voir ses autres patients. Je soupirai longuement et je me mis en quête d'une chaise où je pourrais m'asseoir tranquillement et observer ce que faisaient les autres. Je réussis à me dégoter une place libre, juste à côté d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui restait assisse, droite comme un piquet et qui ne semblait même pas cligner des yeux. Cela me convenait alors je m'installai aussi confortablement que je pus et je regardai les autres s'affairer à leurs petites activités. Je ne fis que ça le reste de la journée, bras croisés, visage fermé, je ne répondais pas aux personnes qui venaient me parler et j'envoyai promener à plusieurs reprises l'infirmière qui venait m'apporter mes médicaments. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, rondouillette, visage avenant, elle avait l'air très sympa et ça me faisait mal de la renvoyer à chaque fois, le fait était que je n'avais rien à faire ici, voilà tout.

La journée passa assez vite, à croire que regarder les autres s'évertuer à accentuer leur délire était occupant, et six heures s'annonçait déjà quand on nous somma de rejoindre nos chambres. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je me levai en abandonnant la femme à côté de moi, qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, et en me dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle j'étais entré, enfin, par laquelle on m'avait _forcé _à entrer. Le jeune arriva vers moi et m'attrapa le bras.

- C'est par ici que ça se passe.

Il me tira dans la direction opposée à celle que je prenais et me poussa pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans une autre pièce. Le docteur Nock était assis à un bureau, il leva la tête vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis avec prudence. Mon garde du corps referma la porte derrière moi et me suivit de près.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, mon garçon.

Je tirai l'un des fauteuils qui se présentaient devant moi et je m'y installai. Il était tellement moelleux que je m'enfonçai dedans, on aurait dit un oreiller bien rebondi. Le ridé se redressa, enleva ses lunettes et s'adossa contre sa chaise en poussant un soupir d'aise.

- Bien, étant donné que c'était ta première journée en groupe, j'ai pris le temps de t'observer aujourd'hui, Roxas.

Ah, il avait abandonné l'idée de me donner un deuxième prénom, c'était déjà ça.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, hein ? lui fis-je avec un sourire.

Le docteur se mit à rire.

- Bien au contraire.

Mes lèvres s'affaissèrent, Nock vint s'accouder sur son bureau.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à tirer de ton comportement, jeune homme. Ce qui a été le plus flagrant, ce fut le caractère insociable que tu as adapté tout le long de cette journée, rester planter là, sur ta chaise à observer les autres sans rien faire, c'était bien joué, mais toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne fais ça que pour nous embêter.

Je haussai un sourcil, j'avais été percé à jour, et en peu de temps.

Piètre performance de ma part.

- La deuxième chose qui m'a interpellé, bien plus tard, fut la lucidité que tu possède, beaucoup de personnes arrivant ici ont les idées troubles, mais toi, tu as tout de suite remarqué les petites choses à voir ici, notamment que je ne m'étais pas rasé ce matin, et tu n'as pas hésité à faire des critiques et à aborder un air particulièrement cynique. Ce genre de personnes, Roxas, ont toutes quelque chose à cacher.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, lui affirmais-je.

- Ou alors, elles se comportent de cette manière pour agacer le plus possible leur entourage en espérant sortir comme ça.

Je retins mon souffle, il avait une de ces perspicacités dont je ne m'y connaissais pas.

- La troisième chose, et c'est ce qui m'a le plus étonné, ce que tu ne souffre pas du manque de jeux vidéo.

- De ?

- Jeux vidéo, tu sais, ce jeu sur Playstation, Kingdom Hearts.

Et le voilà repartit avec son délire comme quoi le Kingdom Hearts était un jeu, et après c'était moi qui était fou…

- Connais pas.

Le docteur soupira.

- Et voilà, tu recommences…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je disais la vérité.

Il échangea un regard avec le jeune qui se tenait juste derrière moi avant de reprendre ses monologues.

- Enfin, la dernière chose que j'ai pu remarquer, c'est ton refus récurrent de prendre ton traitement.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il attrapa un stylo qui trônait sur sa table et se mit à jouer avec.

- Tu sais Roxas, si tu persistes à ne pas vouloir te joindre aux autres ou encore à ne pas prendre tes médicaments, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de procéder d'une autre manière.

Il posa le crayon et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Plus brutale, et ce ne sera pas ton cynisme qui arrivera à te faire sortir de là.

Des menaces, ça n'avait pas traîné.

- Tu es prévenu.

Il fit un signe au jeune que me tapota l'épaule. Je me levai et je quittai la pièce sans dire un seul mot, j'étais en colère, furieux que mon plan eut été découvert presque instantanément et furieux que je doive malgré moi me plier à leurs règles sous peine d'y être forcé. Je regrettai même Larxene que j'aurais préféré avoir à supporter durant toutes mes missions plutôt que d'avoir à crécher ici bien malgré moi.

Nous débouchâmes dans un couloir que nous suivîmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que le jeune ne le brise.

- Dis-moi, tout le baratin que tu m'as fait ce matin, c'était juste pour m'agacer ?

Je m'arrêtai et je me tournai vers lui.

- Ca a marché à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

- Effectivement, tu m'as bien énervé, mais je préfère te prévenir à mon tour, Nock était très sérieux quand il te disait que si tu continuais sur ce chemin là, il procéderait plus brutalement. Et crois-moi, j'ai connu des gens comme toi qui faisaient toujours leur malin et que je n'ai jamais revu après qu'ils aient été emmené.

Je frissonnai. Voilà qu'avec l'enfermement planait au dessus de moi une menace de mort, comme une épée de Damoclès qui risquait de s'abattre à tout moment si je ne me ressaisissais pas. Très joyeux tout ça.

- C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

Après qu'il ait refermé, je pus constater avec un sourire qu'on avait accroché sur le mur au dessus de la table une pendule avec une trotteuse rouge bien visible qui filait au rythme des secondes.

_...o0O0o..._

Ce furent des coups tapés à ma porte et des cliquetis qui me tirèrent de ma torpeur. J'avais passé ma soirée à déprimer complet et à essayer de trouver un nouveau plan qui pourrait me sortir de là rapidement. Je n'arrivais à aucun résultat concret, il me restait alors une dernière solution qui me répugnait : jouer le jeu, les obéir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent que je vais mieux et qu'ils me relâchent. C'était aujourd'hui le troisième jour que j'étais enfermé dans cet asile, et mon cas vis-à-vis de Saïx ne cessait d'empirer.

Je retirai ma tête de sous mon oreiller et je regardai, les yeux embuées, le jeune poser mon petit-déjeuner sur la table.

- Il est sept heures et demie, c'est l'heure de se lever ! me dit-il joyeusement en tapotant le plateau.

- Y en a qui sont de bonne humeur, fis-je remarquer amèrement en rabattant ma couverture au dessus de ma tête.

Il vint me tirer de mon lit par la force et me mis assis sur ma chaise, devant le bol de chocolat chaud fumant.

- Hum, des toasts et de la confiture ?

- Oui, on essaye de varier les petits-déjeuners, ce n'est pas sain d'avoir tout le temps la même chose.

Même mon plan sur le petit-déjeuner avait lamentablement échoué, décidément.

- Ta pendule te plaît ?

- Elle m'a aidé à m'endormir…

- C'est bien, mange et on viendra te chercher à neuf heures.

- Deux minutes, c'était pas dix heures normalement ?

- Seulement la première journée, mais maintenant, ça sera neuf heures.

Chouette, moins de temps à attendre. Le jeune s'éclipsa et j'avalai ce que l'on m'avait apporté en un rien de temps, il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas mangé des masses hier soir. Ayant fini, je me mis à tourner dans la pièce, mais j'atterris finalement sur mon lit dans lequel je me rendormis. Ce fut mon garde du corps personnel qui me tira du sommeil une nouvelle fois pour que j'aille travaillé en groupe avec tous les autres. Je réprimai un bâillement et je le suivis sans ronchonner. Tous les gens que j'avais observés hier y étaient, sans exception. Je me tournais vers le jeune.

- Regarde-moi ça, me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux, tu es coiffé comme une serpillère !

- C'est que je n'ai pas de peigne non plus…

- Je vais arranger ça.

- Merci.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

- Attends.

Il stoppa et se retourna.

- Hum ?

- Tu t'appelles comment.

Le jeune hésita un peu avant de me répondre.

- Matthieu.

- Merci, Matthieu.

Il me sourit avant de partir. Je me retournai vers les autres et me mis assis sur la même chaise qu'hier, avec toujours à côté de moi la même femme qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé de là. Je restai là une demi-heure à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne frappe dans ses mains, sans doute pour attirer l'attention.

- Allez, on va faire une activité aujourd'hui ! Il y a des feuilles de couleur sur la table là-bas avec des ciseaux et de la colle, vous allez me créer un joli petit paysage, et ce sans aucun crayon, juste du découpage, on accrochera les plus beaux !

Non mais j'hallucine ? Ils croient vraiment qu'ils vont me forcer à faire une activité aussi ridicule ? Du pur délire. J'avais l'intention de rester une nouvelle fois la journée entière les fesses sur ma chaise à les regarder, mais voilà, la bête guettait : dans son bureau, derrière une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle où j'étais, Nock me fixait, attendant très certainement l'occasion de me sauter dessus. Je laissai échapper un long soupir avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées les feuilles multicolores.

Eparpillées un peu partout, elles semblaient avoir été victimes d'une tornade, tout était mélangé, à croire que les autres avaient eu peur qu'il n'y en ait plus et qu'ils s'étaient battus pour prendre leur dû. Je dénichai avec un peu de mal une feuille bleu clair, en parfait état car d'autres avaient été déchiquetées sans pitié, je me mis ensuite à la recherche de ce qui pourrait être l'herbe.

- Pas le vert, pas le vert, nooon, pas le vert…

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés et que je n'avais pas vu arriver : le visage aigri et creusé, les yeux révulsés et le corps courbé, il me regardait avec un air particulièrement psychopathe. Il me fit tout de suite penser à Vexen.

- Pardon ?

- Pas le vert, le vert est à lui, il prend toujours tout le vert, et il n'y a jamais de vert, ils n'en mettent pas… Ah si, mais c'est lui qui prend tout, c'est comme le jaune, c'est toujours lui aussi, on n'a pas le droit d'y toucher, ha ha, ha ha ha…

Puis il partit en courant en hurlant que le pouvoir des fleurs changerait tout.

Un mélange entre Marluxia et Vexen, rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de vomir. Je secouai la tête pour me faire sortir cette horrible idée et je commençai à chercher du regard une feuille verte que je trouvai quelques secondes plus tard. Je fis deux pas et m'en emparai, mais une main s'abattit platement sur le papier, m'empêchant de l'emporter avec moi.

Je levai les yeux vers le garçon qui me faisait maintenant face. Sa tenue blanche avait été entièrement coloriée en vert de différentes teintes, ne laissant que de petits traits clairs, il avait des cheveux blonds et graisseux qui tombaient devant ses yeux clairs et abordait sur sa tête une sorte de bonnet fait de feuilles vertes. En tout cas, une seule chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était vachement fort en origami.

- Désolé, mais le vert a pour seul propriétaire Link.

- Qui ? demandais-je.

- Moi, Link, Héros du Temps, protecteur d'Hyrule et possesseur d'une partie de la Triforce. Je suis tout de vert vêtu car c'est cette couleur qui représente le courage et donc Farore, la déesse qui m'a accordée sa pleine confiance. Je parcours le pays pour aider les gens qui sont dans le besoin et je me bats contre les forces du mal qui sévissent un peu plus chaque jour, et ce depuis ma victoire contre Ganondorf.

Un baratin pas possible que je n'essayai même pas de comprendre. Je baissai le regard vers la feuille qui était toujours emprisonnée sous sa main. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de lui prendre sans employer la force.

- Oui, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais est-ce que je peux prendre la feuille maintenant ?

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Le vert a pour seul propriétaire Link.

En gros, ça voulait dire non.

- Mais tu es bien un héros, non ?

- Oui, je suis un héros.

- Alors j'ai besoin de ton aide, et pour ça, il me faut cette feuille verte.

Il fut désemparé. Je pris un air suppliant.

- Mais le vert a…

- Je sais, mais les héros doivent quelquefois faire des sacrifices pour sauver les autres. Alors je te le demande, donne moi cette feuille verte, sauve mon dessin !

Le blond en avait les larmes aux yeux, il prit le papier coloré et me le tendit.

- Si cela peut t'aider, prends-le ! Je me débrouillerais sans !

- Merci.

Puis il s'éloigna en s'essuyant le visage.

Je ne me savais pas aussi manipulateur, peut-être que le fait d'être ici développe en moi des instincts de survie tout comme la manipulation. Pas mal.

Je dégotai une feuille noire, une brune et une rouge, il ne me manquait plus que du jaune, que je n'eus aucun mal à trouver puisque le paquet entier se trouvait sur une table non loin de là, devant un autre homme recroquevillé en position fœtale sur une chaise. Bonjour les courbatures.

Je me dirigeai vers celui et tendit la main pour prendre le papier jaune, mais l'homme se redressa soudain et me foudroya du regard.

- PIIIIIIKAAAAAAA !!

- AAAAAAH !!!

Je retirai mon bras, ayant peur qu'il ne me saute dessus et me morde. Il me fixa intensément, attendant sûrement que je parte, mais moi, je voulais du jaune.

Une autre ruse, vite.

- Oh, regarde là-bas ! m'exclamais-je soudain en montrant du doigt un endroit derrière lui. Du jaune !

L'effet fut immédiat, il se retourna instantanément vers l'endroit désigné, j'en profitai pour chiper quelques feuilles du tas et je couru à l'autre bout de la salle avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il lui manque quelque chose. N'en ayant besoin que d'une, j'abandonnai les autres sur une table et les autres s'empressèrent de se jeter dessus pour récupérer le butin inespéré, le jaune et le vert devaient être difficile à avoir. J'allais chercher une paire de ciseau et de la colle et je m'installai dans un petit coin pour fabriquer mon dessin. Je pris la feuille verte en format paysage et la découpai en deux horizontalement avant de la coller sur la feuille bleue, et hop, une immense plaine et un ciel, et rien qu'avec ça, ce n'était déjà pas mal. Je fis ensuite un soleil avec le jaune et je créais un bonhomme avec des vêtements noirs et des cheveux bruns. Enfin, la touche finale, avec la feuille rouge, je fis un cerf-volant.

J'étais fier de moi, ce dessin était magnifique.

- C'est bien, mon garçon.

Je sursautai : Nock était derrière moi, depuis combien de temps, je ne sais pas.

- Dis-moi, que représente ta création ? me questionna-t-il.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire.

- La liberté, lui répondis-je.

Il resta interdit quelques instants avant de se redresser et de partir en emportant mon dessin. Moi, de mon côté, je repartis m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la femme. Il n'y avait même pas une heure qui s'était écoulée, et certaines personnes avaient apparemment besoin de la matinée complète pour finaliser leur création. Je soupirais, si toutes les journées étaient comme ça, il y avait de quoi faire une déprime, que d'ennui en perspective. L'infirmière rondouillette que j'avais méchamment renvoyée plusieurs fois hier vint vers moi et me tendit un verre d'eau ainsi que des médicaments. Je les pris dans mes mains et les regardaient avec suspicion, qui sait, on voulait peut-être m'empoisonner. Je levai la tête vers la femme en blanc qui me sourit gentiment.

- Dites…

- C'est pour ton bien, tu sais, me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

- C'est pas ça, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'ai pas été très gentil avec vous, mais ma présence ici est une erreur, je ne suis pas malade, et encore moins fou.

- Tes excuses sont acceptées, mon chou, je n'y pense déjà plus, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avant de partir distribuer les autres médicaments.

Je la regardai faire un instant avant d'avaler les pilules blanches, de jeter le gobelet en plastique et de me remettre à mes observations qui allaient devenir habituelles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je fus soudain pris de vertiges et de nausées, ma vue se brouilla et mon ventre commença à gargouiller d'une manière assez suspecte. Mon attention baissa, les médicaments faisaient effet, et c'était pas forcément pour mon bien. Je me mis debout avec difficulté, la pièce tangua dangereusement et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient en guimauve, je repérai bien vite une infirmière, celle qui avait apporté les pilules, et je me dirigeai en titubant vers cette dernière, en espérant qu'elle ne bouge pas, car j'étais bien incapable de la courser dans cet état. Lorsque j'arrivai à ses côtés, je me sentais encore plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chou ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Il y a un problème ?

- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Elle me dévisagea une minute avant de me sourire. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont juste les médicaments qui agissent.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je… Je ne me sens vraiment… Vraiment pas bien…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose que je m'étais déjà effondré à ses pieds, à demi-conscient. Une autre infirmière vint en renfort accompagnée du docteur Nock et du jeune, le ridé m'examina un instant avant de conclure que, je cite, « la dose de médicaments prescrite était trop forte pour un gamin comme moi ». J'aurais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais braillé comme quoi ils m'avaient drogué et que je n'étais pas un gamin, mais bien incapable de bouger ou d'articuler le moindre mot, je dû remettre ça à plus tard. Matthieu me prit sur ses épaules et me ramena dans ma chambre sous le regard de tous les autres. Pas mal comme début.

Je comatai sur mon lit le restant de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et les seules fois où je pus bouger, c'était pour aller rendre mon petit-déjeuner dans les toilettes. Quelques fois, le jeune ou Nock venaient voir comment j'allais, prendre ma température et tirer la chasse des WC par la même occasion. Quelle lamentable image je donnais de moi, mais bon, c'était de leur faute, ils n'avaient qu'à pas m'empoisonner.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que mes nausées cessèrent, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, j'arrêtai de vomir et je redevins maître de moi-même, pas de vue floues, pas de pièce qui dansait, plus rien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si cela m'avait secoué, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'on puisse être malade comme ça. Usant de mes forces retrouvées, je me mis debout et me dirigeai vers la porte grande ouverte, je jetai un œil dans le couloir et aperçu mon garde du corps un peu plus loin.

- Hé.

Il se retourna et couru dans ma direction.

- Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A boire, réclamais-je, de l'eau, et sans rien dedans.

Il s'exécuta, il faut dire qu'à force de cracher ses boyaux, on dessèche vite, je revins vers mon lit et m'y assis tandis que Matthieu revenait un verre à la main. Je le bus d'un trait.

- Ca va mieux ? redemanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondis-je.

Il soupira de soulagement et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Je m'allongeai et entrepris d'étirer mes membres endoloris, il allait être six heures, encore une journée d'écoulée, encore une journée d'absence à la citadelle, encore une journée à ajouter à mon palmarès lorsque Saïx me fera la peau à mon retour. Vie cruelle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune revint, il avait quelque chose à dire apparemment.

- Viens avec moi, on te change de chambre, m'annonça-t-il.

- Hein ? Je ne peux pas rester tout seul ?

- Ici, tout le monde dort par deux, tu étais tout seul car il n'y avait personne pour aller avec toi, mais quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé, on vous met donc ensemble.

- Génial…

Il fallait maintenant que je me tape un fou furieux de cet asile et que je passe mes journées avec, comme si ce n'était pas déjà difficile au quotidien. Je soufflai, je me dirigeai vers le mur et m'emparai de la pendule, j'avais eu du mal à l'avoir, alors je n'étais pas prêt de m'en séparer. Je suivis ensuite Matthieu qui me guida dans les différents couloirs du bâtiment. Arrivé à destination, j'eue la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Nock, en même temps, c'était un peu normal, il était toujours là quand il se passait quelque chose.

- Ca va mieux, mon garçon ?

Il eut droit à un grognement, pas de traitement de faveur avec le traître qui a voulu me droguer.

- Bon, tu vas partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il vient juste d'arriver et est un peu désorienté, comme toi il y a quelques jours, sois gentil avec lui, d'accord ?

D'accord, mais si jamais il met mes nerfs à vifs, faudra pas qu'il se plaigne de s'être prit une mandale. Le docteur s'écarta et je pus rentrer dans ma nouvelle chambre : un peu plus grande que l'ancienne, avec deux lits, l'un d'un côté de la pièce, le deuxième de l'autre, séparés par un bureau avec deux chaises. Les toilettes se trouvaient dans une petite pièce à part et il n'y avait toujours pas de fenêtre, je n'avais pas vu la couleur du ciel depuis trois jours et ça commençait sérieusement à me manquer. Mais malgré tous ces changements – même la pièce semblait être de couleur différente alors qu'elle était blanche aussi – je ne pus détacher mon regard de la personne qui se trouvait être couchée sur le lit le plus proche, un homme. Une silhouette fine et grande, des cheveux roux flamboyants et ébouriffés, un visage aussi fin et deux petits triangles rouges inversés sous chaque œil. Je restai interdit sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Il dort, on lui a donné des calmants, m'expliqua le ridé.

Oh mon dieu, le pauvre.

- Toi aussi tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu n'as pas eu une journée facile.

Ah ouais, et la faute à qui ?

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Matthieu me fit un petit signe de main avant que la porte ne se ferme. J'allais déposer la pendule sur le bureau et m'asseoir sur mon nouveau lit, en attendant que le ridé finisse de m'observer par l'œilleton. Lorsque j'entendis les pas s'éloigner, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je m'approchais discrètement de la sortie et vérifiai, en collant l'oreille contre cette dernière, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dehors. Après confirmation par un silence de mort, je me redressai et me jetai sur mon colocataire, j'en profitai pour le secouer avec toute la force que je possédais.

- Hé, réveille-toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de dormir ! Oh, on se bouge, Axel ! Axel !

Le principal intéressé daigna ouvrir un œil.

- Roxas ?

- Qui d'autre, abruti !

Le roux ouvrit d'un coup l'autre œil, je croisai son regard, ses yeux verts dans lesquels je me perdis. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien de les revoir.

- Roxas !

Il se redressa soudain et me pris dans ses bras, m'étreignant contre lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

- A-Axel !

- Roxas, je suis si content de te revoir, tu avais disparu depuis trois jours, je me faisais du mouron !

Il me lâcha, je remarquai d'ailleurs que, pour une personne censée être sous calmants, il avait une sacré force.

- Tu n'es pas sous calmants ?

- Leurs pilules ? Je ne les ai pas avalées, je ne suis pas fou.

- T'as eu raison, ça te rend malade et tu vomi toute la journée.

Je me redressai, tirai une des chaises du bureau et m'assit dessus.

- Des nouvelles de la citadelle ? demandais-je.

- Oui, Saïx va te tuer, ça fait trois jours qu'il hurle au meurtre.

- Je m'en serais douté, soupirais-je.

- Sinon, rien de grave, une petite bagarre entre Vexen et Larxene parce qu'elle a cassé une fiole dans le labo, un livre d'une étagère dans la bibliothèque est tombé sur Zexion et Marluxia a encore piqué une crise parce qu'un pot de fleurs a mystérieusement disparu.

- Comme d'habitude, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher en souriant.

Nous rîmes ensemble, puis il y eut un blanc.

- Dis, Rox', on est vraiment dans un asile ?

La question qui tue, incontournable dans cette situation.

- Oui.

Il affichait un air grave, presque attristé, je devais sûrement avoir le même. Axel regarda autour de lui, cherchant certainement une échappatoire.

- On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, dis-je, je n'arrive même pas à invoquer ma Keyblade.

- Mes chakkrams aussi restent bloqués, m'annonça Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

D'un côté, savoir que le roux non plus n'arrivait pas à appeler ses armes me soulagea, car j'avais peur que ce soit seulement mon cas, mais de l'autre côté, cela dramatisait encore plus l'affaire.

- Mais je sais pourquoi, m'annonça mon ami.

Je relevai d'un coup la tête. Si Axel savait ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être pourrions nous y remédier.

- Le champ électrique.

- Le champ électrique ? Quel champ électrique ?

- A mon arrivée ici, après m'être réveillé changé et sonné, j'eus la chance d'avoir atterri dans une chambre avec une fenêtre. Le bâtiment est protégé par d'épais murs, et en haut de ces murs, il y a des barbelés électrifiés. D'après moi, ça doit créer une sorte de champ électrique qui altère nos pouvoirs, d'où l'incapacité d'invoquer mes chakkrams et ta Keyblade.

Je restai pantois devant les suppositions du roux. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors sortir d'ici allait être long, sauf si nous trouvions le moyen d'éteindre le champ rien que quelques secondes, ce qui nous permettrait de nous armer et de tout défoncer pour s'enfuir. Mais ça aussi, ça risquait d'être long.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

- Pour une hypothèse, c'est très plausible, coupais-je, il faut couper le courant !

- Oui m'enfin, on peut rien faire pour l'instant, on est coincé.

Je baissai la tête en murmurant un petit « en effet ». Rien que de savoir qu'on allait rester dans cet asile encore un bout de temps, j'avais envie de pleurer, mais l'idée qu'Axel serait avec moi me rassurait un peu.

- Sinon, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais depuis que t'es ici ?

- Grmbl, ils ont voulu me donner un deuxième nom…

- Ah, moi aussi !

- Sinon, je suppose que tu as déjà rencontré le docteur Nock.

- Le vieux croûton ? Ouais.

- Méfie-toi de lui, il m'a déjà menacé, et drogué aussi. Et figure-toi qu'hier…

Je passai le reste de la soirée à lui raconter ce que j'avais fait ces trois derniers jours. Je me mis assis sur mon lit et Axel fit semblant de dormir lorsque l'on vint nous apporter notre dîner, mais nous reprîmes notre conversation à peine l'infirmier avait-il fermé la porte. Nous nous couchâmes finalement quand la pendule que j'avais amenée affichait deux heures et demie, je partis rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, apaisé d'avoir près de moi quelqu'un que je connaissais et sur qui compter dans cet univers si étrange et dangereux.

_...o0O0o..._

Le réveil fut très difficile. A peine cinq heures de sommeil, réveil à sept heures et demie toujours par Matthieu qui était venu nous apporter notre petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, sachant qu'un avait été sous calmants toute la journée – officiellement – et que l'autre avait été malade, il nous laissa tranquille et nous pûmes profiter de deux heures supplémentaires au lit. Mais une fois arrivé dix heures – car j'allais en groupe en même temps qu'Axel, afin qu'il ne soit pas désorienté – pas de quartiers.

- Allez debout ! tonna-t-il. On part dans cinq minutes !

- Y aurait moyen de négocier quelques minutes de plus ? demandais-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Et même quelques heures, rectifia le roux qui émergeait à peine.

- Non, pas moyen, me répliqua le jeune, allez, dépêchez-vous.

Nous nous exécutèrent en grognant. Encore, à la citadelle, on se levait de bon cœur, car on savait qu'on allait travailler pour récupérer une partie de nous et qu'on serait récompensé par une bonne glace à la fin de la journée, mais ici, se lever était un supplice et relevait du miracle, et pas de glace le soir.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle du groupe, où personne ne manquait encore à l'appel. Le docteur Nock nous rejoignit.

- Alors, on a fait connaissance ?

- Y a bien fallu, répondis-je froidement.

M'ignorant royalement, le ridé se tourna vers Axel.

- Et toi mon garçon, tout va bien ?

- Un peu dans les nuages grâce aux calmants que vous m'avez si gentiment administrés hier soir, sinon ça va. C'est juste que je suis dans un asile avec des fous et des psychopathes qui n'hésiteront pas à se jeter sur moi et des docteurs qui semblent inventer des folies au autres, mais moi comme je suis bien dans ma tête, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Long silence de la part du vieux. Un point pour mon ami, en tout, ça faisait deux-zéro, c'est encourageant.

- Le même cynisme que ton camarade, remarqua-t-il.

- Le monde est petit.

Il nous regarda alternativement afin de soupirer et de prendre Axel par les épaules – enfin, il essaya puisque ce dernier était nettement plus grand que lui – et il fit la présentation habituelle qui se termina par un manque d'intérêt complet. Le docteur s'éloigna et mon ami et moi allèrent nous installer sur deux chaises libres. L'activité de la journée se révéla être la même qu'hier, je me tournai vers le roux.

- Je te conseille vivement de le faire si tu ne veux pas être dans sa ligne de mire, lui dis-je en désignant du menton le bureau de Nock.

Axel me dévisagea.

- T'es pas sérieux là j'espère ?

- Oh que si, je l'ai fait hier moi.

Le rouquin fit la grimace avant de se lever et d'aller chercher des feuilles de couleur. Il revint une poignée de secondes plus tard et me les tendit. J'examinai son butin.

- Il faudrait du vert.

Il s'exécuta et retourna auprès de la table. Bien entendu, il n'échappa pas à Link et son amour pour les choses vertes, je vis mon ami dire quelque chose au blond qui lâcha le papier et courut à l'autre bout de la salle en pleurant juste après. Flammes Dansantes se remit assis à côté de moi avec, en mains, la fameuse feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demandais-je curieux.

- Que c'était indigne d'un héros de priver quelqu'un d'une simple feuille et que le méchant, c'était lui.

Je ris.

- Il ne manque plus que du jaune.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa lassitude, Axel se releva et repartit. Je baissai mon regard vers les feuilles et scrutai les couleurs de chacune, m'imaginant ce que le roux allait bien pouvoir créer. Je le sentis se rasseoir à côté de moi, je levai alors la tête et retint un hurlement d'horreur lorsque je m'aperçus qu'Axel venait soudainement de se transformer en Nock.

- Ca va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça, lui reprochais-je après m'être remis de mes émotions.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si absorbé dans la contemplation de simples couleurs, se défendit-il.

- Mais même.

- Excuse-moi.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Axel, le vrai, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le jaune.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

- Vous avez l'air très complice pour deux personnes qui viennent de se rencontrer…

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être observateur ! C'est pas possible de pouvoir cerner les gens de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? interrogeais-je innocemment.

- Vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il est pas humain, cet homme, il est pas humain _du tout._

Le ridé se mit à rire après m'avoir regardé un moment.

- C'est une coïncidence si vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la même chambre, je ne pensais pas du tout que vous vous connaissiez.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Certes, mais attention mon garçon, pas de bêtises, que se soit seul ou avec lui, compris ?

Je me retournai vers lui et planta mon regard dans le sien.

- De toute façon, quoique vous disiez et même quoique vous faisiez, vous pouvez être sûr qu'on arrivera à sortir d'ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le docteur soutint mon regard quelques minutes avant de soupirer ouvertement, je venais de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire depuis le début, et ça, il avait dû le comprendre.

- PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

- NON MAIS CA VA BIEN OUI ?!

Ah, Axel a trouvé le jaune.

Le ridé se leva et partit sans un mot tandis que mon ami revenait, énervé, avec la feuille manquante. J'allais lui chercher des ciseaux et de la colle – car je sentais bien ça tournerait vite en cacahouète si jamais il retombait sur l'adorateur du jaune ou du vert – et il put s'attaquer à son dessin.

Avec un tour de main quasi-inouï, il réussit à matérialiser l'asile lui-même – avec les barbelés, les murs et les fenêtres – en proie à un incendie meurtrier, il le rendit deux heures plus tard avec un grand sourire et le terme de pyromane fit son apparition dans le vocabulaire de Nock.

La journée se passa sans encombre, vers six heures, nous revinrent tous dans nos chambres respectives, sauf Axel qui était convoqué sans surprise dans le bureau du ridé. Il pointa le bout de son nez dix minutes plus tard avant de plonger en direction de son lit et de s'y allonger.

- Alors ? demandais-je.

- Il a commencé par me dire que mon cynisme avait quelque chose à cacher, il me félicita parce que j'avais participé à l'activité mais me cassa bien vite en me disant que j'y avais été forcé par toi et à fini par me dire que c'était très bizarre que nous ne souffrions pas du manque de jeu vidéo.

- Oui, il n'arrête pas de dire que le Kingdom Hearts n'est qu'un jeu.

Le roux se mit assis sur le bord de son lit, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, renchéris-je, ce n'est pas un jeu…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. Nous l'avons vécu, non ? Tous ces Sans-cœurs, ces mondes, toute cette action, nous ne l'avons pas imaginé, ça s'est _passé_ Rox', qu'importe ce qu'ils disent ici, nous savons ce que nous avons vu et fait, et c'est ce qui compte.

Je souris à mon ami qui fit de même. Depuis mon arrivée dans l'Organisation, c'était Axel qui s'était occupé de moi, qui m'avait quasiment tout appris et qui me réconfortait quand ça n'allait pas fort, ce qu'il venait de refaire avec brio.

Nous nous couchâmes juste après avoir dîné, pour ne pas refaire comme hier soir et récupérer le sommeil en retard. La chambre était plongée dans le noir total, je ne voyais rien, je pouvais juste discerner la respiration du rouquin que je savais près de moi. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

- N'empêche, j'aurais quand même bien voulu voir la tête qu'à fait Saïx quand il a vu que je ne rentrais pas non plus.

J'éclatai de rire, même si la situation dans laquelle on était n'était pas drôle du tout.

L'activité du lendemain fut une nouvelle fois la même que les deux jours précédents. Reposés, Axel et moi, nous nous posâmes à une table et nous discutâmes toute la journée sans faire l'activité, prétextant auprès de Nock quand il vint nous voir que nous étions « à court d'idées » en ce qui concernait les thèmes. Il nous crut, enfin, il fut forcé de nous croire et il s'en alla s'enfermer dans son bureau sans rien ajouter. A notre retour, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir que Matthieu avait déposés deux sets de toilettes sur nos lits, incluant brosse à dents, dentifrice, peigne, petit miroir et savon. Rafales de Flammes hurla sa joie et se précipita vers la glace pour voir la tête qu'il avait. Je m'exaspérai de sa réaction mais je fis pareil un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le jour suivant, on nous annonça que la petite bibliothèque du bâtiment était ouverte et qu'on pouvait y avoir accès.

- Chouette, on a enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ! s'exclama Axel en prenant soin de dire ça quand il passait près du ridé.

Ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Nous passâmes la matinée à éplucher toutes les bandes dessinées qui nous passaient sous la main, à les critiquer, à s'imaginer la suite quand le tome suivant n'était pas disponible, il nous arriva même d'en lire une en même temps tellement l'histoire nous passionnait. Lorsque chacun des livres illustrés n'avaient plus aucun secret pour nous, nous décidâmes de rallier la pièce du groupe, comme on aimait l'appeler mon ami et moi, là où régnait une certaine agitation, incluant Nock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupirais-je.

- Apparemment, y a quelqu'un qui ne veut pas prendre ses médocs et qui se montre assez, comment dire, irascible.

- Bien fait pour le vieux, ricanais-je.

Nous nous mîmes en quête d'une table libre. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous dirigions vers le fond, les éclats de voix se firent plus distincts, j'avais la vague impression de les connaître toutes le deux.

- Mais calmez-vous donc, jeune homme ! Ce ne sont que des médicaments !

- Pourquoi je dois prendre des médicaments d'abord ? Je ne suis pas malade à ce que je sache !

- Mais enfin, je vous ai déjà expliqué, c'est pour soigner ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de vous !

- T'insinue que je suis fou ?

- A peu de choses près.

- A peu de choses près ? Tu veux un coup de sitar dans la tronche ou quoi ?

Axel et moi tiquâmes en même temps, je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix. Nous fîmes brusquement volte-face et nous nous précipitâmes vers le lieu de la dispute pour y découvrir un blond à la coiffure punk aux prises avec le ridé, qui avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la situation.

- Et d'abord, il est où mon sitar ?

- Vous n'aviez rien sur vous quand on vous a amené ici, répondit Nock.

- Quoi ? Comment ça je n'…

- Bien sûr, où avais-je donc la tête ! s'écria soudain le roux en attrapant Demyx par les épaules. Honte à moi, je n'avais pas reconnu mon ami, allez viens, allons construire un sitar en papier !

Le rouquin afficha l'un des plus grands sourires qu'il avait dans son répertoire avant que, avec mon aide, on n'entraine le blond à l'autre bout de la salle sans que le docteur ne puisse placer quelque chose.

- Superbe intervention, chuchotais-je au roux avec une petit sourire en coin.

- J'ai trouvé que ça, me répliqua-t-il.

Nous trouvâmes une table de libre et nous nous y installâmes tous les trois, Demyx tout seul – après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir car il se débattait plutôt bien, le bougre – et Axel et moi en face de lui. Il nous lorgna un petit moment avant de laisser échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Axel ! Roxas ! s'exclama le sitariste en y croyant à peine. Ca fait des jours qu'on vous cherche !

- On est au courant, dis-je dans un soupir.

- Et c'est une longue histoire, des nouvelles de la citadelle ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon voisin, c'était exactement la même question que je lui avais posée à son arrivée. Comme quoi.

Bien évidemment, la première chose qui vint à l'esprit du blond, ce fut l'affaire du Devin Lunaire.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Saïx dans un tel état second, raconta Demyx en frissonnant, il fait peur à tout le monde. La preuve, même Xemnas l'évite.

- Comment ça il fait peur à tout le monde ?

Malgré sa question, j'étais sûr qu'Axel savait pertinemment de quoi il retournait.

- Et bien, il arpente les couloirs de la citadelle en permanence en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, un peu comme Vexen, et si quelqu'un à le malheur de le croiser, il peut être sûr que la moindre petite chose qui ne sera pas au goût de Saïx sera critiqué par de beaux hurlements.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Oui, mais en pire.

- Oh mon dieu, les pauvres là-bas.

- Les pauvres, ça serait plutôt nous, rectifiais-je en croisant les bras, plus nous resterons ici, plus la colère de Saïx ne cessera de s'agrandir, et gare à nos fesses quand on rentrera.

- Et pas qu'à nos fesses, corrigea à son tour le sitariste en abordant un air dépité.

Rafales de Flammes Dansantes soupira longuement.

De son côté, Demyx se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise, il changeait sans cesse de position et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards autour de lui. J'échangeai un regard avec Axel.

- T'inquiète, Demyx, rassura le roux, tu ne seras pas tout seul à affronter Oxo.

Oxo, surnom donné à Saïx par le blond à cause de sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur le visage, il semblerait que ce soit un jeu auquel Demyx jouait beaucoup au cours de son autre vie.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'ils m'ont fait avaler de force un truc à mon arrivée ici et depuis, je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai envie de bouger et il m'est même arrivé d'avoir des accès de colère.

- On avait remarqué, cingla Axel.

- Et au fait, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à invoquer mon sitar ?

Le rouquin lui résuma toute l'histoire en seulement quelques phrases. Il était arrivé au moment où il expliquait la présence du champ électrique quand un long frisson me parcouru de la tête au pied. Sachant ce qui avait déclenché cela, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de donner un coup de coude à mon ami à côté de moi.

_- Axel _! soufflais-je tout bas.

Ce dernier me regarda, regarda derrière lui à son tour avant de se redresser.

_- Et merde ! _

Il attrapa à la va-vite une feuille qui trainait sur la table avant de la plier un peu et de se pencher vers le blond. Ce fut à ce moment précis que choisi Nock pour débouler juste à côté de nous.

- Tu vois, Dem', c'est pas compliqué de faire un sitar en papier, on croirait mais non. Regarde, il faut d'abord que tu plies comme ça, puis comme ça…

Demyx, ayant compris le manège d'Axel, se prêta au jeu.

- Mais je veux pas qu'il soit rouge mon sitar, moi…

- C'est bon ! Je t'en ferais un blanc et tu pourras le colorier à ta guise.

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il couvrit le rouquin de remerciements. C'était un incroyable acteur aussi, la Mélopée Nocturne.

Le ridé ne pipa mot et repartit sans demander son reste. Axel se détendit et posa la feuille rouge, qui ne ressemblait à rien d'ailleurs, devant lui.

- Mais dis-moi, comment t'as atterri ici toi ?

- Oh, c'était trop bizarre ! Je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle, après je me suis fondu à la foule et quand je suis passé à côté d'une fille, elle a commencé à hurler qu'elle en avait marre et que c'était le troisième en une semaine, le trou noir après.

Je restai coincé sur le mot « fille ».

- Dis donc, cette fille, elle avait pas les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette ? demandais-je.

- La fille, elle était pas accompagnée par un gros baraqué ? demanda aussi Axel en même que moi.

Surpris, je me retournai vers le roux qui me dévisageait également.

- Toi aussi ! m'exclamais-je en cœur avec lui.

Trois membres de l'Organisation envoyés dans un asile par une seule et même personne. Et une fille en plus. Mon dieu, la honte.

- Elle est forte, maugréais-je à moi-même.

- C'est vrai…

L'infirmière rondouillette arriva près de nous avec un plateau chargé de gobelet en plastique. Elle m'en tendit un.

- Tu prends tes médicaments aujourd'hui, mon chou ?

Je déclinai poliment. Elle changea de gobelet et se tourna vers Demyx.

- Et toi mon lapin, tu les prends ?

Réponse négative une fois encore. Elle rechangea de gobelet et se tourna vers mon voisin, elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de sourire.

- Coupe de cheveux originale, commenta-t-elle.

Rafales de Flammes Dansantes lui rendit son sourire. L'infirmière pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ca me fait penser à une crevette.

Axel failli s'étrangler.

- Je ne ressemble pas à une crevette ! s'indigna-t-il. Je suis bien plus grand !

- Oui, mais crevette, c'est beaucoup plus joli que homard, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Le rouquin resta immobile avec la bouche grande ouverte. Moi, j'étais mort de rire avec Demyx.

_...o0O0o..._

Mélopée Nocturne, étant le dernier arrivé, avait droit à une chambre seule, moi et Axel avions demandé qu'il nous rejoigne dans notre chambre, afin qu'on ne soit pas séparés, mais le nombre de personnes par chambre se limitant à deux, notre demande tomba à l'eau et le blond dut dormir tout seul dans son coin. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que le sitariste nous avait rejoint et les chances de sortir de notre prison en peu de temps s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Les médicaments qu'avait avalé Demyx à son arrivée avaient disparus de son organisme et le blond retrouva son calme, il nous rejoignait à chaque fois que neuf heures avait sonné, passait la journée avec nous et repartait quand on devait regagner nos chambres.

Aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement épuisant, le personnel soignant avait eu la merveilleuse idée de nous faire sortir dehors, sauf que certains en avait profités pour filer à l'anglaise et se cacher dans un coin en attendant que le temps passe. Nous, dans notre éternelle bonté, avons aidé les infirmières à retrouver les absents en courant d'un bout à l'autre du parc pendant des heures pour, au final, n'avoir qu'un petit merci et la ferme interdiction de se rendre dehors avant longtemps. Chouette, cela nous avait fait tellement de bien de sortir dehors, j'en avais presque oublié la couleur du ciel.

- J'espère sincèrement qu'on va bientôt sortir d'ici, déplorais-je tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'endormir.

- Moi aussi, me répondit Axel.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas, peut-être que lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Je me retournai dans mon lit avant de frissonner en laissant échapper un grognement, c'est qu'il faisait friquet cette nuit, et mes couvertures étaient aussi fines que des feuilles de papier. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en tentant de me réchauffer, derrière moi, j'entendis le roux bouger aussi dans son lit, et vu le boucan qu'il faisait, il devait sûrement tirer sur ses draps pour les monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je repliai davantage mes jambes et je fermai les yeux, en quête de sommeil.

Mon matelas s'abaissa soudain, je sentis mes couvertures se soulever avant qu'Axel ne se glisse en dessous et ne se colle à moi. Je me raidis à son contact.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai froid, me dit tout simplement le roux.

Il se mit assis et installa ses propres couvertures sur les miennes avant de se recoucher.

- On est peut-être un peu à l'étroit, mais au moins, on n'a pas froid. Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

- Non, pas du tout, au contraire !

La présence d'Axel au quotidien ne me gênait pas du tout, mais aussi près de moi, comme ça, je dus avouer que cela ne me laissait pas aussi indifférent que j'aurais pu le penser, je pouvais même sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Finalement, ce fut bercé par le rythme de sa respiration que je m'endormis comme un bienheureux.

Une bonne poigné d'heures plus tard, ce fut Matthieu qui nous tira de nos rêves à l'aide de l'odeur alléchante du petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le même lit ? nous demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? répliqua le rouquin en s'asseyant.

Je lui administrai un joli coup de coude qui le fit se plier en deux.

- Aieuh !

- On avait froid, dis-je.

- Ah oui, on a quelques problèmes avec le chauffage en ce moment.

- Difficile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, ironisa Axel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, Matthieu se mit à rire.

Plus tard, nous revoilà dans la salle du groupe assis à une table en attendant que le temps passe. Demyx nous rejoignit et nous nous mîmes à discuter des derniers potins, un peu comme de vieilles mémères, en évitant le plus possible le sujet Saïx. Mais comme chaque jour depuis l'arrivée du sitariste, nos langues fourchaient et aimaient nous rappeler la situation dans laquelle on était et ce qui nous attendait à notre retour.

- Ca fait neuf jours que Roxas est ici, six jours pour toi Axel et trois jours pour moi, comptabilisa le blond en comptant sur ses doigts, si on suit la logique, un nouveau membre devrait arriver aujourd'hui.

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit le roux en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, avec trois membres de disparus dans ce monde, ils ne sont pas fous au point d'en envoyer d'autres.

- La colère de Saïx pourrait très bien pousser des membres à venir voir, proposais-je.

- La colère de Saïx ne dépasse pas l'autorité de Xemnas, me répliqua Axel.

- Ah, très juste.

- Pas encore, ajouta Demyx.

- Pas encore, répéta le rouquin.

Après deux heures de discussions, nous décidâmes d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque, histoire que le temps passe un peu plus vite. Nous nous levâmes et nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir qui menait à notre destination, mais une surprise nous attendait en chemin : Matthieu avec l'homme à lunettes, le premier que j'avais rencontré quand j'étais arrivé ici, et apparemment, il nous attendait.

- Amerris ? m'exclamais-je en m'arrêtant soudainement.

- On a une bonne mémoire à ce que je vois, me répondit ce dernier en se retournant vers moi.

Mes deux compagnons stoppèrent également, Axel pris les devants.

- Il est où Nock ?

- Il est parti, il ne vous supportait plus.

Il abordait un air sérieux. Choc parmi nous, ça ne se voyait pourtant pas…

- Vraiment ? On a réussi ?

- Non, c'était une plaisanterie, c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui.

Ah oui, je me disais aussi…

Les épaules du rouquin s'abaissèrent.

- On aime plaisanter donc, remarqua le roux avec un sourire carnassier.

- Essayez quelque chose de malsain et je vous envoie en isolement.

Telle fut la réponse du docteur. Direct et clair, comme son confrère, Axel fut surpris, il ne sut quoi répondre.

- Bon répondant, dit enfin Rafales de Flammes Dansantes avec une mine renfrognée, m'envoyer en isolement… Vous vous croyez au dessus de nous tous et vous vous permettez de faire ce que vous voulez de nous.

J'échangeai un regard avec Demyx, notre ami commun commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être enfermé, ça se ressentait clairement.

- Oui, du moment que vous vous tenez tranquille, vous êtes des patients de cet asile après tout.

- Vous êtes bien docteur ? demanda Axel.

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes bien censé nous soigner ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je le sentais très mal tout d'un coup ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas, cet endroit ne devrait pas s'appeler un hôpital psychiatrique ? L'asile, c'est pour ceux qui sont définitivement fous, non ?

Amerris haussa les épaules.

- Nous préférons utiliser le terme de Scarron.

- Mouais…

L'homme à lunettes nous détailla un instant avant de partir en compagnie de Matthieu. Finalement, je m'étais inquiété pour rien.

La matinée passa très, mais alors très lentement, à croire que le temps nous narguait et voulait à tout prix qu'on se rende compte à quel point la situation devenait critique. Nous revîmes inévitablement dans la salle du groupe pour continuer à discuter tout en mangeant notre déjeuner. Tout semblait calme jusqu'à ce qu'Axel ne s'étrangle avec l'eau qu'il avalait et qu'il ne stoppe brutalement une infirmière, haletant.

- Pardon, vous pourriez _répéter _quel jour on est ?!

- Nous sommes le dix-neuf mars, pourquoi ?

Le roux resta un bon moment interdit, il se ressaisit finalement et se redressa brusquement.

- Mais c'est la journée du sommeil aujourd'hui ! Ah quel con, comment j'ai pu oublier ça !

Il bondit de suite sur ses jambes et fonça vers la chambre pour honorer cette journée qu'il considérait comme sacrée, abandonnant son repas ainsi que moi et le blond par la même occasion. Nous dévorâmes son désert en guise de punition.

Je passai l'après-midi avec le sitariste, complètement déprimé, qui me confia qu'il préférait franchement affronter Saïx plutôt que de devoir rester ici une minute de plus. De plus, cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas joué de son sitar et cela lui manquait horriblement, la preuve, il frottait habituellement et énergiquement sa tenue au niveau de l'abdomen comme s'il jouait d'un instrument, aussi bien que les vêtements commençaient à s'user. Je rejoins ma chambre en fin de journée, où Axel ronflait joyeusement. N'osant pas réveiller le roux qui dormait si bien, je dînai seul.

Le chauffage n'étant toujours pas réparé, ce fut replié sur moi-même et en grelottant que j'accueillis la nuit qui s'annonçait mauvaise. Diable, ils savaient pourtant qu'il n'avait pas de chauffage, alors ils auraient quand même pu nous donner d'autres couvertures ! Je pestai intérieurement contre Nock, car c'était sur lui que j'avais décidé depuis le début de rejeter toutes les mauvaises choses, et je me mis à souffler dans mes mains pour tenter de me réchauffer un peu.

Comme la nuit précédente, mon matelas fut affublé d'un nouveau poids, de nouvelles couvertures, et moi d'un Axel qui vint se glisser derrière moi.

- T'es réveillé, toi ? m'étonnais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Moui, j'avais froid.

Tiens donc, il reste toute la journée au lit en dormant aussi profondément qu'un nouveau-né et c'est seulement quand je vais me coucher qu'il se rend subitement compte qu'il a froid ? Enfin bon, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, et en plus, ça me permet de ne pas frissonner.

Sauf que là, contrairement à la nuit dernière, le roux poussa l'indécence jusqu'à enlacer ma taille et m'attirer contre lui, il enfouit ensuite son visage dans mon cou et respira un grand coup.

- Euh, Axel ?

- J'ai froid, répéta-t-il, tu me sers de gros nounours pour m'endormir…

A peine avait-il prononcé sa phrase que sa respiration devint profonde et régulière, en clair, il dormait. Il devait être sacrément dans le cake pour m'avoir dit ça. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour, respirant l'odeur de mon ami, me basant sur sa respiration, profitant de son souffle chaud dans son cou, comme c'était agréable. Je regrettai presque de m'être endormi aussi vite.

Le lendemain, le rouquin ayant apparemment oubliés les événements d'hier, nous n'avions pas plus de choses à faire que les jours précédents, nous nous occupâmes alors comme nous pouvions. Nous fîmes croire à Link qu'un danger rôdait dans les environs, on le cuisina durant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne saute sur Nock, le fameux véritable méchant revenu de congé, et qu'il ne soit envoyé en isolement. Ce fut au tour de Pika – on l'avait appelé comme cela car il ne disait que ça – que nous fîmes courir partout en lui disant que du jaune se cachait et qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé par n'importe qui. Nous le regardâmes fouiller de fond en comble toute la pièce, cela nous amusa une heure avant qu'on ne se lasse et qu'on ne se tourne vers la femme continuellement assise sur sa chaise en ne bougeant pas. Nous fîmes toutes sortes de grimaces possibles et imaginables, mais en l'absence de réaction, nous abandonnâmes et nous allâmes nous installer à une table, comme d'habitude. L'infirmière rondouillette vint alors nous rejoindre, proposant nos médicaments à moi, son chou, à Demyx, son lapin et à Axel, sa crevette.

- Bon maintenant, y en a marre, appelez-moi encore une seule et unique fois crevette et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, et même au-delà ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Le roux fut soudainement attaqué par trois infirmiers qui se jetèrent sur lui et qui le renvoyèrent dans sa chambre avec une double dose de calmants. Nous ne parlâmes que de ça le restant de la journée, le sitariste et moi.

Le soir même, je m'aperçus avec déception que le chauffage était revenu, ce fut donc sans avoir froid et seul que je me couchai, Axel dormant dans le lit d'à côté. Je fis un énorme soupir et je m'installai confortablement pour la nuit. Deux heures plus tard, toujours bien éveillé sans avoir pu trouver le sommeil, je lâchai un juron sonore et décidai de rejoindre le roux dans son lit, en espérant mieux dormir. Ce dernier sursauta quand il me sentit près de lui.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, me justifiais-je d'une voix piteuse.

- Pas de problème, me répondit-il d'une voix légèrement maladive.

Encore un peu sous l'effet des calmants, ça assommait tout de même ces trucs. Je bougeai afin de mieux m'installer auprès de mon compagnon.

- Ah, Rox' ! T'as les pieds gelés !

- Oh, pardon !

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans autre incident.

_...o0O0o..._

Il y eut du nouveau dans la matinée, un espace informatique sous surveillance accrue avait été installé près de la bibliothèque, nous avons pu y aller facilement car, d'après eux, nous étions accros à la Playstation, et c'était tout. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était et s'en foutant royalement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un poste libre après avoir chacun attrapé une chaise au préalable. Ayant tout de même une petite connaissance de l'utilisation d'un ordinateur, nous sûmes nous débrouiller sans trop de mal, une chose fut néanmoins nouvelle pour nous : Internet. Qui aurait cru qu'une invention de ce type puisse voir le jour, une toile contenant des millions, voir des milliards d'informations, et où quiconque pouvait y avoir accès, c'était incroyable, il nous fallu un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle avant de commencer à « surfer ». Nous apprîmes les bases puis, quand notre surveillante fut assez loin, nous tapâmes dans un moteur de recherche les mots « Kingdom Hearts », par simple curiosité. Et par un simple hasard, nous atterrîmes dans un site consacré uniquement à des « fanfictions » sur le sujet, nous mîmes d'ailleurs plus d'un quart d'heure à comprendre que c'était des fans du jeu sur Playstation qui avaient imaginé une partie de notre vie, ou nous-mêmes dans d'autres rôles. La première fiction que nous lûmes ensemble, qui comportait quelques chapitres déjà, faisait état dans ses écrits de la présence d'« Akuroku », nous ne savions pas ce que c'était et nous n'avions pas tardé à le découvrir, à notre grand dam. Axel et moi étions restés la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, devant l'écran d'ordinateur, Demyx, lui, se tenait derrière nous et riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et le pire, c'est que cette fiction retraçait exactementce qui s'était passé avec le roux les trois nuits précédentes, _exactement._

- Comment osent-ils écrire de telles choses ! s'indigna Axel abattant son poing sur la table. Ca devrait être interdit !

- …

Le sitariste, lui, restait en retrait, toujours mort de rire.

- Veux-tu bien cesser de te moquer ! râla le roux à l'intention du blond. C'est pas drôle, mais alors pas drôle du tout !

Mais la Mélopée Nocturne avait, comment dire, le plus grand mal à calmer son fou rire. Rafales de Flammes Dansantes se renfrogna et repartit sur l'ordinateur en grognant. Moi, j'étais trop choqué pour ajouter quelque chose, et ceux qui écrivaient ces débilités avaient les idées si… _perverses, _c'était inadmissible. Axel me donna soudain un coup de coude et il me força à lire ce qu'il y avait à l'écran, une nouvelle fiction. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, nous nous retournâmes vers Demyx, tout sourire.

- Hé, Dem' ! héla le rouquin. Viens lire celle-là !

Le blond se redressa et rapprocha sa chaise de l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le sitariste en séchant ses larmes.

- Tu vas voir, c'est du Zemyx.

- C'est quoi du Zemyx ?

- Bah, lis, tu verras.

Nous ne pûmes malheureusement pas rester car la séance était invraisemblablement finie, la Mélopée Nocturne réussit néanmoins, et avec beaucoup de mal, à convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser lire la fin de la fiction. Ce fut donc sans le blond que nous quittâmes le poste et que nous nous assîmes à une table dans la salle du groupe. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Demyx nous rejoignit, il était tout pâle et incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

- Chacun son tour, ricana Axel en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Aucune réaction, choisir une fiction explicite n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout.

Il resta dans un état quasi catatonique durant le restant de la journée et Matthieu dut même le soutenir pour le ramener à sa chambre. Quant à nous, nous ralliâmes la notre seuls et ce fut un infirmier qui vint refermer derrière nous après nous avoir donné notre repas.

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées, nous avions l'estomac remplit et chacun avait rejoint son lit pour s'occuper comme il pouvait, banal me direz-vous, oui, sauf ce pesant silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Un silence… gêné. Finalement, ne supportant ce calme lourd après plusieurs minutes, je me tournai vers mon ami.

- Axel.

Il se redressa et me dévisagea.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon lit les autres nuits ?

- Et pourquoi toi, tu es venu dans mon lit l'autre nuit ?

Et hop, la claque ou l'art de comment se faire renvoyer sa question en pleine figure. Axel Vs Roxas, champion Axel.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et, euh… J'étais pas rassuré non plus, j'avais juste besoin d'une présence à côté de moi, avouais-je honteusement.

- Moi aussi, me répondit le roux.

Je me détendis, et… deux minutes, pourquoi étais-je tendu d'abord ? Ah oui, le silence gêné, qui n'était plus d'ailleurs.

Rafales de Flammes Dansantes se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Sauf que, c'est un peu différent pour ma part, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien, avec ses yeux verts, profonds, perçants, qui semblaient me sonder jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme à chaque fois que je les croisais.

- J'avais besoin d'une présence, mais pas de n'importe laquelle.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulut dire. Je le fixais avec interrogation, ce qui le poussa à éclairer ma lanterne.

- Ce dont j'avais besoin à mes côtés, c'était _toi._

Sa phrase mit du temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau, et quand ce fut le cas, je me sentis écarquiller les yeux. Axel me vit, il sourit et vint doucement effleurer mes lèvres, sa bouche ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne, ce qui me fit rougir excessivement. Ma respiration devint courte et mon cœur s'accéléra inexplicablement.

- La colère de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une façade, me chuchota-t-il, une jolie façade pour cacher mes véritables émotions, je n'étais en rogne contre ceux qui ont publiés ces fictions, au contraire, et cela parce que ce qu'ils disaient étaient la stricte vérité…

Au final, ce fut moi qui parcouru la distance restante pour arriver à ses lèvres devenues beaucoup trop tentantes à mon goût. Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser timide, mais Axel l'approfondit un peu plus et sa langue vint bientôt chercher la mienne afin qu'elles s'unissent dans un magnifique ballet où la seule sensation ressentie n'était qu'autre que du plaisir. Nous rompîmes le contact peu après pour reprendre notre souffle avant de repartir de plus belle, le roux glissa ses mains sous ma tenue et commença, tout en continuant de m'embrasser, à parcourir mes hanches et à chatouiller mon dos, je ris, il en profita pour me faire basculer sur le lit et pour rabattre les couvertures sur nous.

Nous continuâmes nos caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, nos vêtements volèrent bientôt de sous les draps dans toute la pièce en ne laissant plus que nos corps dénudés se frottant l'un contre l'autre, en réclamant toujours plus. Les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin lorsqu'Axel se décida à me préparer, il introduisit d'abord un doigt, ce qui me fit échapper un gémissement de plaisir, et puis un deuxième, et un troisième, ce qui fit nettement plus mal. Il y passa du temps, mais la douleur s'en alla et il put enfin entrer, en douceur d'abord, puis il accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient quand je fus habitué à sa présence en moi. Ses hanches me heurtaient violemment, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler de plaisir, mes mains agrippaient ses épaules et je le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément, me noyer dans son regard et m'enivrer de son odeur si exquise. Je ne tardai pas à venir, lui aussi, nous gémîmes une ultime fois lorsque qu'il se lâcha en moi et moi sur sa poitrine, Axel s'écroula à mes côtés juste après et me pris dans ses bras, dans lequel je me blottis avec délice.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il essoufflé.

Je souris et me rapprochai davantage de mon amant.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et aux anges.

Finalement, ça avait été une bonne chose de découvrir ce site de fanfictions.

_...o0O0o..._

Matthieu demeurait encore plus perplexe.

- Pourquoi vous dormez encore dans le même lit ?

- On avait froid.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes torse nu ?

- On avait chaud.

- Et pourquoi tousvos vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout ?

- On avait très chaud.

- Dis donc, tu ne te moquerais pas de moi là, par hasard ?

- Pas du tout.

- Hum…

Il déposa nos plateaux sur la table et quitta la chambre, suspicieux, mais j'étais sûr et certain qu'il savait clairement ce qui c'était passé ici cette nuit.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda amoureusement le roux.

- Dans tes bras, super bien, lui répondis-je en affichant un sourire ravi.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant de décider qu'il serait préférable de se lever et de se rhabiller pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner en discutant joyeusement avant d'attendre s sagement Matthieu pour qu'il nous emmène dans la salle du groupe. A neuf heures pile, ce dernier arriva et nous le suivîmes sans dire un mot. Alors que nous longions en silence le couloir qui nous menait vers la pièce, la lumière s'éteignit soudain, nous plongeant dans la pénombre, enfin, presque, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les stores des fenêtres qui se trouvaient dans des salles du couloir qui avaient la porte ouverte.

- Ah, merde ! jura soudain Matthieu. Continuez tout seul, vous savez le chemin, je vous fais confiance.

Il s'en alla en courant, il ne restait que moi et Axel. Nous restâmes immobile quelques instants, ne croyant pas ce qui se passait. Une ampoule qui lâche, ça arrive, mais pas toutes celles du couloir en même temps, le roux et moi arrivâmes donc à la même conclusion.

Oui, une panne de courant.

Plus de courant, au revoir lumière, au revoir Internet, au revoir champ électrique. Je baissai machinalement les yeux vers l'une des mains d'Axel, ce dernier suivit mon regard et tendit le bras, pour vérifier l'hypothèse émise il y a quelques jours de cela déjà. Moi, je fixai intensément sa main, priant intérieurement que l'on ne se soit pas trompé, le roux se concentra.

Des crépitements parvinrent à mes oreilles, j'eus juste le temps de reculer d'un pas avant qu'une bouffée de chaleur ne me fouette le visage et que n'apparaisse dans un tourbillon de flammes l'une des armes d'Axel, d'un rouge aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, ses pointes scintillant fièrement à la lumière. Il fit venir son deuxième chakkram avec autant de facilité que le premier avant de se tourner vers moi. Je m'exécutai et tendit à mon tour le bras pour invoquer ma Keyblade qui apparut elle aussi comme si de rien n'était. Nous demeurâmes interdits un moment avant de hurler de joie.

- Tu avais raison ! m'écriais-je avec euphorie. C'était le champ électrique !

- Allons chercher Demyx et foutons le camp d'ici avant que le courant ne revienne ! me dit le rouquin en commençant à courir.

J'acquiesçai avec vivacité avant de le suivre en courant également à travers les couloirs.

Trouver la chambre du blond ne fut pas difficile, c'était la seule avec une immense flaque d'eau devant la porte. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes cette dernière, nous trouvâmes le sitariste assis sur une table dans une pièce inondée avec son instrument dans les bras en train de frotter les cordes avec entrain et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il est revenu ! nous cria-t-il en montrant son sitar aux formes rondes et bleutées. Il est revenu !

- Nous aussi, lui dit Axel en lui désignant ses chakkrams, maintenant bouge-toi, il faut sortir d'ici.

Demyx hurla un énorme « OUI ! » avant se sauter de sa table et de nous suivre. Nous ouvrâmes toutes les portes que nous rencontrâmes en cherchant les escaliers quand nous arrivâmes dans un vestiaire où nous découvrîmes nos uniformes accrochés à des cintres dans une armoire.

- Chouette, j'en avais marre de leur tenue trop claire !

Nous enfilâmes rapidement nos manteaux avec un certain plaisir, en posant nos armes près de nous – on avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les réinvoquer par la suite – avant de reprendre notre course effrénée à travers les couloirs. Nous déboulâmes finalement dans une petite pièce, un bureau pour être exact, où se trouvait, assis sur un petit canapé, Nock qui lisait. Il bondit sur ses jambes quand il nous vit entrer, nous le regardâmes quelques secondes avant que n'apparaisse, sur nos trois visages innocents, un sourire carnassier.

- Crame-le, Axel ! encouragea Demyx en sautillant sur place.

- Avec joie, répondit ce dernier.

Il envoya ses chakkrams sur le vieux qui vit ses derniers cheveux finir carbonisés et qui récolta quelques égratignures au passage, il hurla un coup et tomba par terre, tétanisé.

- Regardez-les bien, jubila Axel en soulevant ses deux armes, le Kingdom Hearts n'est pas un jeu, et nous ne sommes pas non plus des personnages fictifs…

Il s'agenouilla devant le ridé et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- Nous _existons._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Nock qui tourna de l'œil et qui tomba dans les pommes. Le roux se releva avec un air satisfait, nous l'applaudîmes.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça nous dit toujours pas où est la sortie, rappelais-je.

Demyx approuva, Axel se contenta de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors, il se raidit tout à coup avant de se taper le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est cons ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air exaspéré.

- Seulement toi, rétorqua Demyx en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas. Le roux lança un regard noir au sitariste avant de reculer et de faire voler en éclats la vitre à l'aide d'une chaise, l'évidence se fit soudain dans mon esprit et celui du blond. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la fenêtre brisée et nous sautâmes par-dessus pour atterrir en bas. Nous n'étions qu'au premier étage, et ayant l'habitude de sauter de haut durant les missions, ce fut facile pour nous de nous retrouver dehors. Plus besoin de chercher la sortie maintenant, nous gratifiâmes Axel de compliments avant de nous élancer vers le portail de sortie droit devant nous.

Imposante, haute de plus de quatre mètres, impossible donc de sauter au dessus, recouverte en haut de barbelés, pour nous dissuader encore plus de passer par là, porte métallique, impossible de la défoncer à mains nues, et fermée à clé par-dessus le marché, pour encore plus compliquer les choses. Nous courions à en perdre l'haleine jusqu'à une sortie où l'on buterait sans aucun doute possible. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Demyx ne nous stoppe à quelques mètres et ne passe devant.

- J'm'en occupe ! nous annonça-t-il.

Il prit son sitar en mains et commença à en jouer avec frénésie, jouant une musique entraînante, rapide, enchaînant sons aigus et graves. De l'eau afflua d'on ne sait où et se rassembla autour du musicien, l'entourant et mouvant autour de lui comme des rubans bleus.

- Danse, eau ! Danse !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le liquide se modela en de parfaites répliques de Demyx et allèrent chacun leur tour percuter avec une violence inouïe et dans un grand fracas la porte qui nous barrait la route. Il fallu plusieurs tentatives pour en venir à bout, à chacune d'elles, la sortie semblait se rétracter sur elle-même, et lorsque le sixième clone rentra en contact avec le métal, la porte sortit soudain de ses gonds et s'écrasa au sol. Nous hurlâmes de joie avant de se précipiter hors de l'asile, nous prîmes instinctivement une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de nous élancer dans une rue, laissant derrière nous une mauvaise passe et des passants ébahis et déconcertés.

Axel, ayant été à demi-conscient lors de son arrivée dans l'établissement, ainsi qu'un incroyable sens de l'orientation, ce fut lui qui nous guida à travers les immeubles en quête de la fameuse ruelle dans laquelle nous étions tous arrivés. Moi, personnellement, je ne reconnaissais rien, j'étais totalement perdu, en plus de ça, les gens se retournaient vers nous à notre passage, c'était raté pour la discrétion. Et comme il semblerait que ce monde fasse tout pour nous embêter, un grand machin blanc sur roues – ils appelaient ça une camionnette – déboucha d'une intersection et commença à nous poursuive avec un gyrophare bleu clignotant sur le toit. Nous accélérâmes l'allure, au point de trébucher, en bousculant les passants sur notre passage, jusqu'à ce que Matthieu n'apparaisse par une porte entrouverte sur le côté de la camionnette et ne pointe ce qui semblait être un fusil vers nous.

- BAISSEZ-VOUS !!

Son cri nous explosa les tympans, néanmoins, nous obéîmes à Axel et nous nous jetâmes à terre, quelques passants le prirent pour eux et firent pareil. Quelque chose vrilla dans l'air, une seringue, et se planta dans le cou d'un homme qui s'écroula inconscient. Nous nous remîmes debout et nous continuâmes à courir tout en évitant le plus possible les fléchettes qu'on nous envoyait. Tandis qu'on se rapprochait de notre but, la camionnette se rapprochait elle aussi de nous et menaçait de nous attraper pour nous renfermer dans l'asile. Cent mètres, soixante-quinze mètres, cinquante mètres, quarante mètres, trente mètres, vingt mètres, dix mètres, mes espoirs de retourner à la citadelle diminuaient au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait entre nous et nos bourreaux, les seringues volaient à tout va et la plupart des pauvres gens qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur notre chemin se retrouvait dans l'inconscience la plus totale par terre, sans avoir rien demandé, et puis nous non plus on avait rien demandé d'abord. Et puis vint le cri de la délivrance.

- La voilà ! C'est celle là !

Cinquante mètres pour y arriver, dix mètres avec la camionnette, ça allait être serré. Nous zigzagâmes entre les gens et nous pressèrent davantage le pas pour arriver à notre destination en un seul morceau. Nous atteignîmes enfin la petite rue, entre temps, la camionnette nous avait rattrapée et Matthieu avait sauté à terre avec quelques collègues, dont Nock qui était en colère, pour nous courser à pied, et mieux nous tabasser aussi j'imagine. A quelques mètres de la ruelle, innocente et emplie de joie de vivre, se promenait celle qui nous avait tous les trois envoyés dans l'asile, avec son compagnon, grand baraqué. Elle se figea quand elle nous vit et se réfugia derrière son ami, ce qui n'empêcha pas le moins du monde Axel de se venger.

- Sale garce, lui dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Bon, c'était petit, mais bien assez dans l'urgence. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la petite rue, suivis de près par nos poursuivants, qui gagnaient du terrain mine de rien. Vingt mètres, même pas, et tout était fini. Demyx, tout en continuant à courir, tendit le bras et appela le couloir obscur qui s'ouvrit et qui ne demandait qu'à être traversé. Matthieu aussi tendit le bras, pour m'attraper, mais il rata son coup, Nock aussi essaya en vain, et ce fut tête la première que moi, Demyx et Axel, nous plongeâmes dans le couloir qui se referma aussi sec après notre passage, laissant le ridé et le surveillant avec leurs collègues hagards, seuls dans la ruelle et avec une défaite à leur compte.

Ce furent dans la salle de la citadelle où l'on allait prendre nos missions que nous atterrîmes, la dernière salle où nous avions mis les pieds avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, donc personne n'avait vu ni entendu trois membres arriver avec grand fracas, se réceptionner comme des crêpes par terre et l'un au dessus de l'autre et deux chakkrams, une Keyblade et un sitar voler et tournoyer au sol. Les armes disparurent et nous restâmes dans la position dans laquelle nous étions arrivés, assimilant et filtrant les informations que notre cerveau recevait. On était rentrés, fini l'asile, fini l'enfermement, on était à la citadelle et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. En dessous de moi, et donc au dessus d'Axel, Demyx remua.

- Saïx est dans le coin ?

Nous regardâmes tous autour de nous, instinct de survie.

- Non, pas la moindre trace.

Soulagement parmi nous. Nous nous dégageâmes et nous nous mîmes coucher à même le sol, reprenant notre souffle et nous remettant de nos émotions.

- J'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie, avoua le blond avec une voix rauque et saccadée.

- Et jamais aussi vite, rajouta Axel en riant.

- Aussi.

Nous nous levâmes et prîmes soin de bien nous étirer, en se délectant de notre victoire. Le roux vint ensuite casser l'ambiance.

- C'est pas tout, mais il faut prévenir quelqu'un qu'on est de retour, sinon on cours droit dans la tombe.

Personne dans la pièce, pas depuis tout à l'heure en tout cas, nous sortîmes de la salle et nous cherchâmes un quelconque membre à qui nous aurions pu parler, mais la citadelle était étrangement vide. Pensifs, nous allâmes demander au mog, celui qui concoctait des potions au goût immondes qui permettaient de nous soigner, qui trainait dans les environs.

- Ils sont tous en réunion d'urgence, pour parler de votre disparition.

Telle fut sa réponse. Il fallait donc se rendre là-bas et informer tout le monde qu'on était revenus, soit apparaître devant tout le monde alors que nous étions sensés pas être ici.

- On est mort, souffla Demyx qui était devenu blême.

- N'oublies pas, Dem', t'es pas tout seul !

Le sitariste acquiesça en silence avant de nous suivre alors qu'on se rendait à la potence.

Le record du monde des plus belles grimaces de stupeur explosa quand nous débarquâmes comme de jolies fleurs dans la salle de réunion, Xigbar et Xaldin eurent le plus grand mal à retenir Saïx qui avait hurlé à la mort en nous voyant apparaître et qui nous aurait sans doute démolit si on avait pas été sauvé. Il fut emmené loin de nous et nous fîmes un long rapport détaillé au Supérieur qui semblait soulagé de notre retour, non pas parce qu'on était vivants et sains et sauf, mais parce que le Devin Lunaire allait enfin pouvoir étancher une certaine soif et qu'il allait enfin leur foutre la paix. D'ailleurs, quand nous sortîmes après plus de deux heures, Larxene nous confia que même Lexaeus avait eu peur d'Oxo tellement ce dernier était devenu agressif, que Marluxia avait récolté un œil au beurre noir en essayant de déposer un nouveau pot de fleurs quelque part et que Vexen s'était barricadé tout le long dans son labo de peur de le croiser. Ce dernier passa à côté de nous à ce moment précis, il s'éloigna en bougonnant que nous étions de « sales petits néophytes… ». Elle nous dit aussi qu'ils avaient tous reçu l'ordre de rester dans la citadelle après la disparition de Demyx, Xemnas croyant dur comme fer qu'un Sans-cœur monstrueux comptait tous nous capturer et nous tuer, elle nous avoua qu'elle s'était bien marrée quand on avait raconté notre histoire, et qu'elle était apparemment pas la seule.

La nuit qui suivit notre retour, nous dormîmes tous les trois dans la même chambre, parce que même si il était calmé, Saïx pouvait encore venir nous assassiner dans notre sommeil. Heureux de ne pas nous retrouver dans une pièce fermée dans un asile, le réveil fut joyeux, enfin, par pour tous.

- J'ai pas envie, répétait inlassablement Demyx depuis déjà un quart d'heure, j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie…

Car aujourd'hui, on reprenait les missions, et qui dit missions dit passer par Saïx, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses. Axel poussa la porte de la chambre, ayant en mains un verre d'eau et une étrange pilule blanche qu'il tendit au blond.

- Ce sont des vitamines, expliqua-t-il, je pense que tu en auras besoin aujourd'hui.

Le sitariste avala sans en demander plus et partit se laver et se détendre par la même occasion, il devait être devant Oxo dans trente minutes pour demander quelle était sa mission. D'un autre côté, nous aussi on devait y être, mais on stressait moins que le pauvre sitariste.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas donné ? demandais-je cinq minutes après le départ de la Mélopée Nocturne.

Le roux, en train de se changer, se retourna vers moi avec un énorme sourire.

- Ce ne sont pas des vitamines, me dit-il en se mettant à rire.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Tu te souviens, quand Demyx est arrivé à l'asile, ils lui avaient fait avaler un truc de force, ce qui l'avait rendu agressif…

Je fis les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu as eu…

- Dans le vestiaire avec nos uniformes, il y en avait une boite entière, je l'ai prise.

Je lui souris tout en imaginant la réaction du blond devant le Devin Lunaire.

- Bon, il nous reste seulement vingt minutes pour nous faire des mamours ! dit soudain Axel en se jetant sur moi et en s'empressant de me déshabiller.

Consentant, nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire tellement le roux savait faire les choses de manière experte. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, en sortant de la chambre et en nous dirigeant vers la salle, nous entendîmes de là où nous étions Demyx hurler sur Saïx qui ne semblait pas moufeter. En arrivant à destination, nous vîmes le blond se diriger à grand pas vers un couloir obscur fraichement ouvert, les poings serrés, ainsi que quelques membres désemparés, dont le Devin Lunaire. Nous nous approchâmes de ce dernier, il reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers moi d'un pas menaçant, me dominant de toute sa hauteur et me foudroyant du regard. Le voyant ainsi et comprenant ses intentions, Axel s'interposa soudain entre lui et moi.

- TU TOUCHES A MON ROXY, JE T'EXPLOSE !

Toute la citadelle fut au courant pour nous après cela, même Xemnas avait dut entendre. Larxene se leva juste après et commença à danser autour de nous en hurlant que le yaoi vaincrait. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je pris ma mission et je partis aussi sec, en les abandonnant tous derrière moi. Quelques heures après, ayant à mon compte quelques centaines de Sans-cœurs tués, je rentrai enfin du Château de la Bête, je jetai un coup d'œil dans les parages en m'assurant que Saïx n'était pas là et j'allais vers ma chambre pour m'allonger. En passant devant la bibliothèque, j'entendis la voix de Zexion.

- De-Demyx, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce dont j'ai envie depuis déjà bien longtemps.

En regardant d'un peu plus près en bon curieux que j'étais, je surpris la Mélopée Nocturne et le Conspirateur Ténébreux en train de s'embrasser, s'enlaçant négligemment sur l'un des fauteuils bleus de la pièce. Je souris à cette image et, ne voulant pas les déranger alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un chemin plus sensuel, je fis demi-tour et j'ouvris un couloir obscur qui menait directement à la Citée du Crépuscule. Je m'achetai une glace à l'eau de mer, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps, et je m'installai en haut de l'horloge pour la manger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je vis Axel arriver derrière moi et s'asseoir à côté, il dévora aussi sa glace en silence avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Tu les as vus ?

- Demyx et Zexion ?

- Ouais.

- Oui, ils s'embrassaient seulement.

- Ils le font dans la bibliothèque là.

J'esquissai un petit sourire en coin. Finalement, ce site de fanfictions n'aura pas ouvert les yeux qu'à nous. Je me rapprochais de mon amour et je me blottis contre lui, ce dernier baissa la tête et m'embrassa doucement, laissant sur mes lèvres son odeur que j'inspirais à pleins poumons avec délice. Il me serra davantage dans ses bras et nous regardâmes ensemble le coucher du soleil, profitant de ces instants de calme.

- Au fait, Rox', tu sais pourquoi le soleil devient rouge en se couchant ?

- Arrête donc de faire ton monsieur je-sais-tout !

Nous nous mîmes à rire. L'être que j'aimais se trouvait près de moi, j'étais heureux et je comptais bien le rester en gardant Axel à mes côtés pour toujours.

Et tout ça sans avoir de cœur.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Le mot **asile** provient du grec ancien _asylon_ « que l'on ne peut piller » et du latin _asylum_ « lieu inviolable, refuge ». Par référence à la Rome antique, il est défini par Bersuire, écrivain français, en 1355 comme « _lieu ou un bois en la cite de Rome previlegié que quiconques s'enfuioit en celi lieu il estoit saux de quelque crime que il eust fait_ » et, par extension, Scarron, autre écrivain français, en 1657 évoque comme asile « _tout lieu où l'on se met à l'abri d'un danger_ ». C'est au XIXe siècle que le sens se modifie pour désigner des établissements d'infirmes, de vieillards et d'aliénés. Ce fut ensuite Esquirol, un psychiatre français, qui changea le nom d'asile en hôpital psychiatrique et qui fit voter la loi de 1838 obligeant chaque département à ses doter d'un hôpital spécialisé.

Histoire :

Voilà, comme ça, vous aurez au moins appris quelque chose en lisant cette fic !

Mais quoi, vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à la fin ? C'est que mon histoire a due sûrement vous plaire alors ^^

J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal sur la fin et je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu laisser dans le texte, si il y en a, n'hésiter à m'en faire part !

Pour me féliciter de mon travail, c'est la case en bas.

Pour critiquer mon travail, c'est encore la case en bas.

Pour réclamer plus d'Akuroku, c'est toujours la case en bas.

Pour réclamer plus de Zemyx, ça change pas, c'est en bas.

Pour me lançer des tomates ou tout autre légume périmé, bah, c'est toujours au même endroit.

Alors ? Me laisserez-vous une petite review ?


End file.
